First, Do No Harm
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Follows Son of Mine in the Stranger Universe House and Wilson were invited to Cuddy's wedding when a stranger gave them trouble. This story is an authorized rewrite of In the House's Medical Homicide
1. Cuddy's Wedding

Do No Harm

By JackLovesHilson

Paring: Hilson forever

Rated PG13 or T for subject matter, the slash in this wasn't graphic but it deals with **rape of minors, and child abuse in general. **

Timeline and Summary: **Follows Son of Mine in the Stranger Universe **House and Wilson were invited to Cuddy's wedding when a stranger gave them trouble.

Thanks to ITH for inspiring me to write an awesome House/Wilson story with her **Medical Homicide **premise. Man, I enjoyed writing this. **Please R&R **

**_ Mid-July, Princeton, New Jersey_**

GH?JW

House and Wilson walk through the same hotel they had their wedding in with Grayson in tow, there wedding was just two weeks ago they have their wedding and today was Cuddy's Wedding.

House is one of Lucas's groomsmen so he sat in front near Lucas's best man his brother Luigi. Wilson and Gray were seated in the back of House. House and Wilson were talking about Cuddy's dress when Cuddy strolled in their direction.

"Wilson, House," She called both of them.

"Hi," They both said in sync.

"We were just talking about your twins, they look good today," House said with a suggestive lear.

"House," Wilson admonished he sank to his seat. "Cuddy is getting married, and you're with me."

"So are you jealous, Jamey, afraid we are going to cheat on each other," House said jokingly.

But Wilson didn't take to being jealous, there is an insecure little boy in him that at the moment House will just leave him for some little chick and his life and family will be all over. House saw his husband's obtuse expression and sighed. "Wilson, you know I won't cheat on you, you should know that I don't cheat on my current partner, I love you, you idiot, right, Gray?" He asked the kid. Grayson nodded at his older dad. "You 're the one that cheat's, you moron. House said Soto voce.

Wilson's expression was of shock and a bit surprised. "I know its just that, you and Cuddy, You lo-.

House's expression changed from mild irritation to horror, when he saw this person standing 5 feet to their left and a man 6ft 5in but his body was huge he weighed maybe 300 pounds, he was wearing a white shirt and red tie his attitude reminded him of John, domineering and cold.

Wilson caught House's expression and frown with worry and followed House's eyes. Grayson too follow his father's expression and beat Wilson in saying, "Daddy, are you okay?" The kid asked in worry.

House came to attention with those words, "Yeah, but there is nothing to worry about?"

Wilson knew that House was deflecting. He sighed loudly. "Greg," He put his arms on the silent conversation between them. Are you okay?' Then House replied 'I will be.'

House was silent for a long moment in contemplation when Rachel saw him and Wilson, The toddler strode to where they were and tag on Wilson's pant leg, "W'ilson, and stood in to House's left side. "Howz." She said. "Mama, said she wants you to pway the piano."

GHJW

Cuddy asked him to play a piece or three at her wedding, he agreed. "Okay, I will be there." House stood up and went towards the direction of Cuddy. Cuddy as elegant as ever in a blue off shoulders dress. Just like what she was wearing on the poker fond racer at the hospital years ago. House wasn't in love with her but he can't when he looked towards her he couldn't appreciate her good looks her breast, and her ass was accentuated.

"Cuddy,?" He called and she looked up at him. "You look good," he added hastily.

"Thank you," she said curtly.

"Come on," Rachel said. "Let's go sit in the piano, Howz." House sighed melodramatically. "Okay," He walked to the piano excitedly he was holding Rachel's hand.

Cuddy was smiling at him and looked where he had been after Amber died and now he is with Wilson and his son and married with a family. She was very proud of him. When House and Wilson went to her office and came out to her, she was jealous of them, she was still in love with him but after a while, she knew that the relationship between her and House will be a disaster of epic proportion.

Now she was watching and listening to him play a song that he and Lucas compose for this occasion, he was a very talented musician she was very envious of how he can play music. Music was his way to tell the world how he felt. Like many kids she started, playing unlike him she stopped. They titled it Cuddy's serenade.

When she first heard Lucas, House and Wilson played it, she was at the front door of their penthouse apartment, Lucas brought Rachel to play with Grayson. Then she heard the song that sweet, soft, but moderately fast melody. When it reached its climax, she was crying, just like now. She got over him because she knew that she wasn't right for him, Wilson is.

He stepped out of the piano into Rachel 's curious eyes. "Howz, How 'ol are you when you swart pway piano?" She asked with childlike curiosity. He remembered the guy in a red tie and he needed to talk to Cuddy. But he stayed to answer her question. "I was, let see, a little older than Grayson and you, I was six."

"Cwan I pway like you?" She asks with a hope that only a child can have.

"Yes, But It will take a long time and practice, Can you do that?"

"YES, I CAN!"

GH/JW

House and Wilson were just leaving for the day when he remembered a thought he had earlier about the man with the red tie. Wilson was holing their son against his left hip, Grayson the pre-schooler was asleep. "James, Can you give me a minute?" House asked Wilson.

"Okay," Wilson replied.

House walk to where Cuddy and Lucas and some other friends sat. "Doctor Cuddy, Do you have a second?"

Cuddy was looking up in worry here is something wrong with House she studied him and sighed he looks as though he saw a ghost. She kissed Lucas. House and she were walking towards a private area when House spoke first "Hey, Don't laugh at me." "What?" She asked worriedly. "House?" He frowned a little insecure.

"House, What do you want to tell me?" She sighed.

"There was this guy, I saw he was wearing a white shirt and red tie, she looked at him. "I think he is an abuser, Lisa. He added hastily. "Just be careful with Rachel around him, Good night, Doctor Cuddy, see you tomorrow."

"House, who?"

"The guy with the red tie?" He said hurriedly

she had a mental recollection of the person "You mean the guy thin, big frame with a red tie. She went with one of Lucas's cousins, I would not probably see him."

"Yes, That's him." He sighed.

"How the hell did you know?" He flinched with her tone and she remembered the time she had him on clinic duty for a whole week he saw how she was diagnosing people without even running the test on then and Eve, That girl saw something in House. She also remembered the broken bones in his arms when he and Wilson drag her to the MRI room last December and she put two and two together. "Thanks for the heads up, House." She said genuinely.

"Your welcome," GH/JW

House and Wilson left the party after the conversation, Wilson was curious, House and Cuddy talked about what. He thought to himself.

"Greg, what do you want from Cuddy?" He asked as softly as possible as not to wake Grayson up.

House sighed. "I was just doing him my job as a mandatory reporter and a concerned friend." He snapped, remembering the conversation he and James had about Cuddy earlier today.

"What do you mean?"

"Jamey, the man with a red tie, I think he is an abuser," House said quietly.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me, House?" Wilson said a bit hurt and also concern about Cuddy's kid.

"I was meaning to tell you but Rachel called me to play the piano." Wilson now remembered.

"James, You know I love you, right, Cuddy Is just a friend."

"Okay, it's just that!" Wilson said, a tad bit better now.

End of Chapter one


	2. Happy Birthday, Grayson

AN: Grayson is House's son with Stacy from Son of Mine on my AO3 with the same Stacy and Wilson adopted Gray

October 9, 2010

GH/JW

The music woke them both at around 7:30 it was a Saturday. Grayson was in the living room playing Bach. Though it was a simplified version, the theme is still there. The sweet, legato melody of Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring resonated through their Penthouse in the early morning hour.

Wilson got up first while House was fixing his leg on. Yesterdays activity was tiring for both of them. So they wish that to stay in bed before Grayson woke up at eight. Someone is excited for there birthday presents and the party they will be having with Rachel and Lucas, Cuddy can't come because she is in Baltimore for a medical conference and Wilson's father, and House's mother Blythe and his Aunt Sarah.

"Happy Birthday, Grayson!" Wilson said coming into the living room. "Gray, What do you want for breakfast, son?" He asked sitting near Grayson on the piano.

"I want Pancakes," Grayson told his younger father as Wilson went to the kitchen as House went out of their bedroom.

"Grayson, Happy Birthday, My sweet boy!" House said kissing Grayson in the cheek. "Papa and I had presents for you."

"A guitar." House was shocked, to say the least, but he shouldn't show that to his son the package arrive at five last night from Amazon while Grayson was out with his mother. "Grayson, How did you know its a guitar?" House asked while they were waiting for their food to be cook by Wilson.

Grayson shrug. "I analyzed it out, I asked for since for a long while now." Grayson sighed. House looked for lack of a better term, stunned. His boy, his son was perceptive, He remembered almost a year ago meaning Grayson for the first time and looked where he is now he is talking and conversational and smart, sure he has a lot of troubles with communication with people not them, he still has 14 years to figure it out so no worries with that.

The family ate in comfortable silence after the food was sure and dishes clean. Grayson asked. "Can I open my presents now?" He asked hugging House."I Love you, Daddy."

"Yes, I guess, You ask Papa for your presents, okay?" He said hugging his son. He still amazed that he can love this kid and Jamey as well as he loves his job.

The gifts are wrap in a blue and white wrapping paper, inside is a box. They decided to do them both just like last Christmas. Grayson saw the box with his blue electric guitar it was half size. "Thank you, Daddy and Papa." He said hugging House and then hugging Wilson. Then he opened the second one is a guitar and a harmonica the acoustic guitar has his name on it GIH. "Thank you, Papa and Daddy. "

"Grayson, there is a card from us and from uncle Jacob," Wilson said handing the card to Grayson. "Grayson, read it out loud." A hundred dollar bill flew from the card when Grayson opened it.

"Grayson,

Happy Birthday, we hope you grow up to be like your papa and daddy.

Uncle Jacob, Aunt Cathleen, and Matthew, "

"What are you Going to tell them when they call tonight," Wilson asked. They live in Hoboken New York so they can't come. "Thank you for the money and the card."

"Grayson,

It had been interesting having you around for the past 11 months, Your papa and I are proud of you. We wish you many more with us. Did you know that the earth had revolved around the sun since your last birthday?

Daddy.

Ps. You and John Lennon had the same birthdate, October 9th."

Grayson looked at up House, with the last line "Really?"

"Yeah, you wanna see?" House replied, opening his phone for Grayson to see. Grayson looked at the icon from Google. They have a video. The 70th birthday. "See." Grayson smiled.

GH/JW

The minute Rachel came through their front door Grayson smiled at her it was bright and huge. House looked at his son he hadn't remembered smiling that in 18 years of his childhood. His son looked a lot like him with the bright blue eyes his nose and mouth the only difference is his son has straight hair and he has curly hair. he sighed, Thanks to Stacy he had a son that he can pour his life worths in. House looks thoughtfully at his son and his goddaughter now they were at their living room. Wilson came in his right side hugging his forearm.

"Greg," Wilson hesitated because he knew that birthdays or any Holliday for that matter was hard on his spouse. "What's up?" He asked softly.

"I don't want him to hurt." House's tone was thoughtful and subdued, he sighed.

Wilson smiled, House's words warm him because finally, he is believing what he was saying all along about him that you're going to be good a father to Grayson. "Greg, you won't hurt him as John did you."

"I know that already, that's why I told you that." House snap. Wilson looked at him with a hint of something else, anger not at him but at John.

Grayson looked at his father's bright blue eyes a mirror of his own with innocence and love. "Daddy, you okay?" "I am fine," House said automatically.

"No!, Daddy, your not fine." Grayson snapped, James was looking at him a smirk on his face.

"I am just thinking, Grayson!"

GH/JW

The fortunate end for the discussion came when Blythe, Sarah, and Isaiah came in the front door. Lucas came back inside. Wilson picked up a guitar. "Happy Birthday, Grayson!" He sang. House on the piano the chorus began. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, dear Grayson, Happy birthday to you."

Blythe held the cake for his grandson the cake was special it Is the Beatles cake with the black with a white Ludwig bass drum on the top painted with the famous logo on it. "Happy Birthday, Grayson!" The gifts were given, Isaiah gave a lego monster truck saying that "It is for the three of you." while Blythe gave Grayson a drum set. House looked at her a tad bit jealous and fighting the memories of his childhood. "Greg," Blythe said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I am fine." His went to respond when asked that irritating question. Cuddy and family gave Grayson a Ukulele and Sarah brought him headphones for his iPod.

After the family and friends left and only Blythe remain, Grayson's pile of gifts remained in their living room. While House put Grayson to sleep. Wilson and Blythe were talking about the day when a topic of conversation is House's childhood and its implications to their son. "Its good to have a grandson," Blythe said and Wilson smiled.

"Blythe, Greg adores his son a lot and Grayson loves his daddy like nobody's business. I love to see him happy with our boy."

"Yes, me too," Blythe said. "He deserves it after I fail to protect him against his father, and Stacy and his leg, I love when he and Grayson play the piano."

Wilson asked Blythe a question. "Did you lost hope that Greg will get married and have children?"

Blythe looked Wilson in the eye and said. "No."

A.N. The fluff is over and angst will begin.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Abraham's Case

Chapter 3 Abraham's case

A.N: I am not a Doctor, so any mistakes are mine. I made some liberties with the case.

I got the idea of the case from a fic I read a while ago titled infectious personalities; id: 2565578

GH/JW

House and Wilson left home at 8:30, Because Wilson had an early morning appointment and House had a case. They parted at the front entrance of the Hospital. House went straight to Cuddy's office. He opened the front door to the clinic and saw Lisa Cuddy there wearing a black shirt and blue skirt with a matching blazer on.

House was humming Blackbird by the Beatles, He was teaching Grayson that song yesterday, he smiled at the memory. "House, You have a case!'" Cuddy exclaimed in greeting.

"I notice, spill it." He said sarcastically. "What are their symptoms."

Cuddy sighed. "House, the kid is 4 years old, fever, vomiting, rapid weight loss, he lost 10 pounds in 3 weeks, neuropathy, and also bruising."

"Yeah, I will take him." House left Cuddy in the clinic. House took the stairs up to his office for exercise he still relishes how he can do this. His team was there Chase and Thirteen were talking and Taub and Foreman were reading.

"Guys, we have a case." The team looked at him. "4-year old, Abraham Callahan. presenting with," he wrote the symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Fever"

"Rapid weight loss (10 pounds in Three weeks)"

"Vomiting"

"Neuropathy"

"Bruising"

"Go," House said moving to his chair.

"Its an infection," Foreman said.

"Good job, Doctor Obvious!" House exclaimed.

"Cancer," This is from Chase.

"You two, Go!"

"The symptoms are vague." Thirteen said moving her hand. "Yes, Go get a medical history," House said. "Go test, Gabe. I will be talking to Wilson."

"Abe." Thirteen exclaimed.

"Whatever!"

GH/JW

House entered Wilson's office with a file folder under his arm. Wilson was writing on a chart when House entered. "What's up?" Wilson said when House sat at his black couch.

"I have a case." House simply said. "Greg, Your mom called. She wants to meet us at noon for lunch at the cafeteria." Blythe was leaving tonight, House and Wilson gave her cruise vacation for 6 weeks on the Caribbean for her birthday.

"No can do," House said. "I have a case." "Okay, Why are you here?" Wilson asked.

"You think its Cancer?" House said handing Wilson the file.

Wilson opened the file folder, and said: "I don't think so!"

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Chase entered Wilson's office. "What's up?" House asked.

"House, the parents refuse for us to test the kid," Chase said.

"Why?" Chase looked at him. "Who knows?"

"These parents are hiding something," House said standing up. Wilson arch an eyebrow in sympathy.

"Oh come on, don't bring it up. House Looked at Wilson directly. "Chase, walk with me." He told Chase.

They left Wilson's office. Wilson stared at the office door and had a mental note to call Nolan's office. House goes to Nolan's twice a month. Meanwhile, he called Blythe to tell her they couldn't do lunch today.

GH/JW

House and Chase were walking thru the elevators when their pagers went off. Chase left and House went to the vending machine his medications were making him sick. So he didn't eat this morning. He chose the skittles and went to the nurse's station in Pediatrics. Chase left as well as the 'father.' Oh crap, Its red tie he was sure of it. Chase was talking him down and there is the woman who, he assumed is the mother looking down at him. "Doctor Chase!" House called from his vantage point. "What happened?" House asked standing up. "The boyfriend's mother wants to leave against medical advice," Chase said when he walked to where House was. "Peter that's the boyfriend told us that the kid is just faking."

"No, Chase, why did they page us?" House asked of his longest running fellow.

"Yes, The kid has tachycardia, 120 heart rate, I think the mother was scared of him." "How about the kid?" House asked walking towards the lifts.

"House, why do you care?" Chase asked bewildered and a little surprise.

"Oh Come on, Chase, I am a parent, so just answer the question, please," House said sarcastically. "The kid looks withdrawn, he has cuts on his left forearm, he is reluctant to show his body, ashamed, I did his physical," Chase answered with a frown.

"And, What did you saw on the physical?"

Chase takes a deep calming breath and said. "I think he has AIDS." When House didn't react Chase continued. "We need Wilson, I think its Kaposi Sarcoma."

"Okay, I will talk to him." House's mind went to overdrive. How can a four-year-old had AIDS if the mother doesn't have AIDS. Unless he had been abused. House closed his eyes and he drifted to his son safe at his preschool. He was practically running to the stairs when he bumped into Wilson. He shook Wilson's hand he wanted to cry into his arms right there and then but he can't. Wilson then notice's House's expression and said, "What's up?

" "Dr. Wilson, I need a consult," House said with his most professional tone.

"You got one earlier, Dr. House."

"No, Its just a few minutes, Wilson."

"Okay, what's it about, House?" Wilson asked.

"Let's go to your office, My patient has KS."

They walk to Wilson's office and close the door. House sat on the chair nearest to Wilson's desk.

"What? Wilson said surprised and a little worried for House. "As in Kaposi Sarcoma?"

"Yes, Wilson, How many KS in oncology are there? Wilson winced. "That's why you do me a favor. I need to convince the mother to do a biopsy and an MRI." House said almost pleadingly.

Wilson knew that even before House became a father that he cared for his pediatric patients more than his adult ones. House never visits his patients but when its a kid or has a kid he will spend time with them or he will choose kid patients a lot of the time. He nodded his affirmative. "Does the mother had AIDS?" "I don't think so, and according to Chase he looks withdrawn," House said taking a deep breath.

"You mean the kid is an abuse case," When House nodded Wilson said. "Greg, How are you holding up?"

"The boyfriend's mother is the same guy from Cuddy's wedding, the guy that made me uncomfortable," House said giving Wilson's arm a firm squeeze. "I am fine, James."

They left Wilson's office after a while longer.

GH/JW

House and Wilson left Wilson's office to head to the elevators. When they bumped into Thirteen and Taub, "The stepdad is an ass." Taub hissed.

"The kid has Kaposi Sarcoma." Thirteen said.

House sighed fingering his wedding ring, Wilson eyed House critically. "Greg," House came into order with the mention of his first name.

"Umm…Thirteen, go distract the jackass, "Wilson and I will try to convince the mother to get Abraham an MRI and a biopsy."

"Why does he needs an MRI?" Taub asked a bit annoyed. House shrugged uncomfortably.

Taub sighed. Honestly, he doesn't understand House half the time, his boss the stubborn arrogant jerk who in the past year had shown his softer side with his kid. Then the elevators to the third floor opened and every one of them piles except Taub who went upstairs.

House looked at Wilson with a look that said that everything."I am sorry for taking the rings off of you are dealing with a monster here." This was the first time that House had said that to him, Wilson sighed its hard sometimes to be in love with a guy. But we are changing the world here so its worth it. They entered Abraham's hospital room.

The child was small for his age he looks ill. At this rate, this kid will not last long. He knew it not medically but personally. He did a residency program in San Fransisco during the worst of the AIDS crisis. He looked at Wilson. They both remembered their son at school when they glance at the 4-year-old. This is the part about the medicine he hated when he knew the illness but can't help the person.

House, Thirteen and Wilson piled into the room Thirteen distracted the jackass of a father figure. Wilson and House talk to the mother and Child. House sighed. "My name is doctor Greg." House doesn't usually use his first name when talking to patients even kids, Abraham is a different boy. "Where does it hurt?"

The boy looks at House, with his scarred hazel eyes. "My skin is tingly." He shrugged.

Meanwhile, Wilson was talking to Amanda the mother. "Why don't you want to do an MRI on Abraham or a biopsy he will be sedated anyway, nothing will hurt the MRI will determine if the tingling on is permanent or not, The biopsy will determine if its cancer or not." Although Wilson was 99.9 percent certain that the child had KS from seeing the patient he wouldn't say that to the mother.

There was a shouting match outside the room Abraham was just seating there and watching the fuss. Then Thirteen fell on the floor alert now to the commotion House and Wilson ran to Thirteen sided.

"What happened?" House exclaim.

"That bitch," Peter Shouted.

"Not you." Looking at Pete. "What happened?" House asked Thirteen.

GH/JW

Cuddy was seated with a donor when he heard the page "Doctor Blackwell to pediatrics, Doctor Blackwell to pediatrics." What is going on, because Doctor Blackwell is a code for security? She picked up the phone to know what is going on when her phone rang."Doctor Cuddy-Douglas." She answers the phone with authority.

Nurse Brenda Previn was the one who answered, "Doctor Cuddy, will you please come here in Pediatrics, There is something going on with Doctors Hadley, Wilson and House and the father, or stepfather of Diagnostic medicines patient." Cuddy hung up the phone. Cuddy practically ran to Peds department to see James Wilson hunch down Hadley. House was standing there, while the man who was the same guy who House think might be an abuser in her wedding was the handcuff.

"Wilson, House, to your office, now, and Wilson talk to Doctor Santos about this you're making me scared. Cuddy hiss then he looked at Thirteen. "Doctor Hadley, What happened?" Hadley spoke up "He asked me if I had an idea of what then I said we think its KS, he just went ballistic."

Then she went to Wilson's office, Wilson was hugging a scared House. House was having a panic attack. She addressed Wilson, "James, what happened?" She asked.

"Greg asked me to do him a favor and talk to the mother—" Cuddy cut him off. "That Guy was the same guy he warned me about at the wedding, so—" House cut Cuddy off.

"Cuddy, I need to call CPS and also where is my team the kid needs an MRI. I need solid evidence." House said as flatly as if discussing the weather.

"House? Where are you going?" Wilson and Cuddy asked in unison. Wilson sighed he needs to do what needs to be done, so then. "You hadn't eaten in long while."

"Not hungry!" This is bad, House gets hyper-focus on the task at hand especially cases. Wilson gave him a dirty look. "I ate skittles earlier," House said matter of factly. "You eat what? House?" At this point Wilson was worried. House bolted upright and walk to Wilson's computer "That kid will never live to be five." House said searching CPS's number.

The phone rang twice. "House's expression while he was calling is stoic but Wilson and Cuddy noticed his hands were shaking. "Hi, This is Doctor Gregory House from PPTH, I want to report an abuse case," House said to the receiver. Then House left Wilson's office.

GH/JW

"The kid had AIDS, his CD4 is 10," Foreman said, pacing the length of the conference room. "He has toxoplasmosis, He had started having KS marks. How come the kid has AIDS if the mother doesn't have it?"

House sighed. "We need to do an MRI and a biopsy."

"Why do we need an MRI?" Chase asked. He looked at his boss. "This is a sexual abuse kid." Chase is visibly shaking. He remembered when he was 12 as an altar boy, a priest got him from the convent, take him upstairs to his room and he raped him. He closed his eyes with the memory.

"Chase!" When he opened three sets of eyes bore into him. "Do an MRI?"

"Of what?" Thirteen, Taub and Foreman asked.

"Full body scan?"

"Why, You hate full body scans?" This is from Foreman.

House sighed. "To prove that he had BEEN abuse, You idiot so that I can tell the CPS workers," House shouted scaring them with his force. "You are all useless, just do my bidding." The fellows all filled out from the conference room. Except for Chase. "Why are you still here?"

"I never knew why you didn't want to go to your father's funeral,—" He cut Chase off.

"That's none of your business, Go 'way."

At least House isn't denying that he had been abused."House, I have been sexually abused by our parish priest, when I was 12 when it started and until like 17 years old." Chase said standing up to do House's 'bidding,'

"Did you ever get over it?" House asked as softly as possible.

"No, but I am coping."

GH/JW

As soon as Chase left the adjourning conference room House went to his office and called Nolan's office. "Doctor Nolan's office."

"Can I speak to Nolan? this is Doctor Gregory House." There was a pause. Then Nolan answered him his deep base voice echoing in his ear. "House?'

"I have a sexual abuse case here, I am working the medical side the emotional can wait. Can I come to your office tomorrow for a session? I need to supervise a biopsy, today. I will see you at five tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Nolan spoke. "I have an advice for you today."

Taking the bate House asked "What?"

"Talk to Wilson?" The door opened admitting Chase. The intensive care specialist eyed the older doctor and he saw the blue eyes were hooded with fear. "House, have a problem, the kid is having seizures every 10 minutes, we didn't re—" - House cut the younger doctor off.

"Damm... The kid is getting worse. "Okay, Nolan gotta go my patient is having issues." He hung up. He turned his attention to Chase. "Where is he? said standing up the flame cane from where it stood. His stump was hurting him today, the stress of the day was ricking havoc on his stump, he took his rescue meds, "I haven't eaten all day, Can you get me something, Chase?" He knew that Chase is a friend now but he still hears a doubt in his mind that sounded suspiciously like John saying. 'He is just here because it was his job, not because he likes you. Nobody likes you, Gregory.'

"House?" Chase asked a bit sad not pitying but sad, for him. With House's smirking expression "Yes, boss." Chase said laughing is mind out. Then there is a knock at the balcony door. It was James and Grayson, "What is he doing here?" House asked a bit tired.

"Your working?" Grayson asked. "Daddy, can you give bally, please?' Chase came back through the front door. "Andrea brought him in," Wilson said. "I know that the case is over we know what is killing him but, James, I can't come in for dinner tonight I'll see when I'll see you, but for you, sick man, I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Yes, Daddy." They bump fist. "Good night, See you tomorrow." Then he turned to Wilson, and envelop him in a big bear nonsexual bro hug. Then they were gone.

GH/JW

House and Chase were with the kid when the CPS personnel arrive at five. the mother wasn't at his side. "Doctor Chase, stay with Abraham, I will just go to my office." House's gate although slower and strain was an improvement to his own from 10 months ago. The CPS personnel walk with him when they got to his office.

The CPS worker was tall, blonde hair, blue eyed that reminded him of Amber but her personality is like Cameron. "Doctor House, you called us." "Yes." He took a deep breath, "From the moment Doctor Chase first describes him, the kid. I knew that he had been abused, and when I visited his effect was wrong."

"Describe his effect?" "He is withdrawn and when I touch he is jumpy, but when Peter Anderson got angry at Doctor Hadley this morning, he just stairs, quietly at the fight as if he is waiting for a blow."

"Do you have physical evidence?" "I have an MRI, the mother doesn't want to do it at first but my partner Doctor James Wilson help me get it." He showed her the full body MRI scan on Abraham— she cut House off with a wince. "I think Peter Anderson was abusing sexually too, the kid had Kaposi Sarcoma."

"AIDS?" The young woman said feeling sick to her stomach.

House sighed. Then his pager went off.

GH/JW

He walked as fast as he could leaning heavily on the cane. Chase was stabilizing Abraham with Ativan while he had a seizure. House came over when the boy's heart stop. He shook the boy once, twice, trice, four times willing him to live. Chase caught his left arm. "Time of Death." He said as he willed his boss to give it up. Thirteen, Foreman were both there and 3 nurses, as well as the mother, The mother was crying. House's whole demeanor shook Chase to the core of him. "5:57 PM." He said leading House out the door.

"I need to get home," House said to Chase as they were walking through the lifts.

"I'll drive you." Chase offered, Now that Wilson went home, Chase decides to be House's personal chauffeur.

He knew that if he rode home that he will just crash it something and be back here. He'll call in sick tomorrow. "Okay."

They drove in awkward silence, House's mind was with the case he knew the diagnosis early on. His judgment isn't compromised, or is it?

End of Chapter 3

D


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4 The Aftermath

GH/JW

It was 8:30 when House entered their penthouse apartment. When Wilson notice him House's expression was sullen and Chase had been crying, earlier. They smelled like alcohol. They went to a bar, Wilson had surmised. It meant their patient died, House didn't want their son to see him like that. "Greg, What happened? He asked when the two men had sat in the couch. When House didn't answer, Chase answered for him.

"Abraham," Chase said in silent prayer. "He was having seizures earlier this afternoon, the CPS personnel got there at five, So he left." He gestured towards House. "The seizure never stopped it just increased. Then his meeting ended because the kid coded. He practically ran he tried to bring him four times and I need to call it at 5:57 pm. He told me that he can't come back here because Grayson is still awake, so we left and went to a bar."

"Did he at least eat?" Wilson asked knowing that House just had a bag of candy all day long. "Yeah, he ate a burger." Wilson notice House's shiver. He got his old couch blanket from Baker Street the one he uses when he slept there and put it on him.

"Is it really AIDS, did you get it to confirm?" Wilson asked knowing that they hadn't done any blood test on the child.

"Yes, his CD4 is down to 10 earlier today," Chase confirm, Wilson, whistled. "Damm." He muttered. Knowing that they couldn't save the kid even if House is the best doctor in the state of New Jersey.

"I called Nolan earlier today," House spoke out loud. "Damm, this is hard." But his words were flat.

"Can I hug you?" Wilson asked knowing that House doesn't do touch in situations pretty well. House gave him a non-committal shrug, which scared Wilson more. Wilson hugged him close. "I wanna go to bed." He said into Wilson's ears. "Okay, will go to bed." House stood up walking slowly to their bedroom.

"Chase, you can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Wilson."

GH/JW

House was seated in the bed hunch over, his prosthetic leg in his arms when Wilson got inside the bedroom. His expression was crestfallen, Wilson got a glimpse of that little boy. Wilson knew House, he doesn't like showing emotion but his heart was as fragile as glass. The younger man sat in the bed and gave him a reassuring smile that conveyed a love for him.

"I… I hate losing patients," House said his walls down. "especially kids." He finished in a soft whisper. That was Wilson's cue to comfort him, The younger man held House in his arms, they just lay in bed hugging and kissing each other. They cuddled each other Until they fall asleep.

The ringing of the phone woke at 8:30. It was House's phone. The ringtone was the regular ring. Wilson got the phone. "Hello?" He said sleepily. "This is Child protective services, is this Doctor House?"

"Uh…No, Its Doctor Wilson, I will get him." He said, "Just wait for a minute." He put the phone down, then wake House. "Greg, Its CPS." House stood up abruptly. "Hello, this is Doctor Greg House….Uh…..I can't come…No….No means NO."

When House got off the phone he put his leg on and stood up. "Greg, What is the phone call about?" Wilson asked softly.

"That's CPS, they asked if I want to come and watch the autopsy on Abraham, and I said no," House said getting up and sighing sadly. "Do you think I am a coward for—

Wilson cut him off. "I will say its pretty courageous of you to say no, you know your limits emotionally, and you can't handle seeing a kid the same age as Gray, so no." Wilson cut himself realization dawning. "House, Are you hearing John in your head?"

"Yes. I am not hallucinating, it is just memories." House said going to their bathroom to change for the day. Wilson followed him to the bathroom.

GH/JW

When the two men walk into the living room it was to Chase and Grayson watching Disney Channel. Grayson saw House and ran towards him, House picked him up. Wilson was all smiles.

Grayson gave his father a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy, I wanna go to papa." House put him down. He ran to Wilson. "I love you, Papa."

Chase was watching Grayson from the corner of his eye. House is happy with his family, this family isn't built on lies, Grayson is safe with a loving family, not a traditional family, but a loving one. "You wanna come to see Doctor Nolan, Gray?" House said and Wilson is incredulous. "I don't want to leave him with the nanny, and I can't drive, so call Cuddy and tell her that you were taking a personal day off." Wilson got it and if he will be honest to himself he was touch by how much trust and love House put for him and their son.

"Yes, I will, that's a great idea." Wilson dialed Cuddy's number. "You know what happened yesterday, right?" Wilson said. "Greg's patient died, Lisa." I am coming with him to see Nolan….. No! Greg wants Grayson to come….. Yes, I will tell him."

GH/JW

Chase left after breakfast saying that he had clinic duty to deal with. After Chase left House and Wilson left the penthouse after lunch they need to get something so they stop at the mall. House and Wilson, and their son were at the mall near Nolan's private office. House was pushing Grayson in the stroller and Wilson following closely. They killed time in buying Grayson a Halloween costume which is a suit just like the Beatles.

House walked into Nolan's outer office at four thirty, Grayson and James were seated Grayson with the electric guitar and Wilson with his computer and charts. When the psychiatrist smiled at Wilson and the boy, Grayson gave him a smile back. House was proud of his son he ruffled Grayson's hair before he went into the inner office. " Take a sit," Nolan said smiling slightly. House sat down. "So, What happened yesterday? start with the very beginning."

House took a deep breath, "James had an early appointment yesterday morning so we went in at nine. I knew I had a case because Cuddy called earlier that day." He took a deep breath. "I ran from Cuddy's office through my office." He couldn't smile at that thought. "When I got to my office and wrote every symptom in the whiteboard.

"And what are those? Nolan spoke after a bit of silence.

This is it, House thought, Nolan will know his failure as a Doctor. "Fever, Waisting, Bruising, neuropathy, skin lesions. The skin lesions aren't visible because the kid had it in his back.

"What did you do?" Nolan said Probing around.

"I ordered the test, I went to Jamey's office to ask if it's Cancer, he said he isn't sure but probably not, then at 10 o'clock Chase came into Wilson's office. And told me that there is a problem." "What is it?' Nolan asked.

"The stepfather didn't want to do any test, on the kid, And I knew something is up." "I agree, Continue."

"Abraham became Tachy, his heart rate was 120. It was him from Cuddy's wedding with a different woman. Chase told me that he wanted to leave AMA and that the kid has lesions." House sighed standing and pacing. Nolan was fascinated, to say the least. "How'd you know that it was the same guy?"

"He made an impression on me," House said slightly defensive. "Okay, House, Go on!"

"I went to find Wilson because he had lesions, I told him that it was Kaposi Sarcoma."

"As in AIDS?" Nolan was getting the point now.

"Yeah, anyways Wilson talked the mother down and Dr. Hadley talked to Peter Anderson. I talk to the kid. Wilson convinced the mother that the boy needs some blood work, an MRI and a Biopsy."

"How was the boy's demeanor?"

"He looks withdrawn, sad and a little small for his age. He is just like me when I was that age." House said sitting down. "When Dr. Hadley and Anderson got into an altercation outside the boy's room he didn't even panic as if he knew all along."

"Wilson and I went outside, to look at Thirteen, he punched Wilson, it was good he didn't hit him. Then Cuddy was there She sent us to our office. This is what happened according to Thirteen: She told him that it was KS then they had an argument, he punched her."

"Then I started having a panic attack in the elevators, Cuddy went to Wilson's office and probe at us then I decided that I can't deal with the personal nature of this case so I called CPS. I—- chicken out, I took the cowards way out." "No. You didn't, It's pretty admirable of you to do that, House. But continue?" "My team and I had a discussion about the kid, I lost it and shouted at them." House was pacing the length of Nolan's office.

"House, sit, please," Nolan said sighing when House sat down Nolan prompted again. "Why did you shouted at them." "I was angry, they, because called me on the fact that I never do full body scans. After that Chase called me and my bullshit, He now knows I have been abused. Later the CPS personnel arrived, I explain to them what happened."

"I hadn't had time to sit down when my pager went off and I walk as fast as I can to the kid's room." House closed his eyes. "I couldn't erase in my mind the last image of him." Nolan notice's how House changes from simply stating the facts to stating his emotion. "He died at 17:57, After that, I and Chase just went to a bar, because I didn't want Grayson to see me like that," House said sighing.

"House." Nolan needed to call him three times. "What are you thinking?"

House wasn't sure whether to bring this up or not. So he just blurted it out. "I'm glad that I can't have a child our own but I felt guilty because James wants another one. I am glad I was with a man and not with a woman. because of Anderson's actions." There, he said it alright.

Nolan's reaction was a phony shock because he had heard that statement every single time something bad happened on the news. "House, that isn't new, you have a rational fear every parent had regardless of sexuality." Nolan glanced at his watch and sighed. "Time's up, House, I have one last suggestion for you think of giving money, to either an LGBT rights organization focusing on the prevention of HIV and AIDS or a Society for Child Abuse, just think of it, and also talk to Wilson about the fear, okay. Goodbye, House."

The family left Nolan's office as soon as they can. On the way home, Grayson was sleeping haven't had the time to nap today. So they had time to talk. House went first. "Wilson, you really love kids?" House asked but before Wilson had a chance to speak he cut him off. "I am so glad I can't have another one, that I am glad that I am with a man, not with a woman, no accidental pregnancy, don't get me wrong I love him so much but it was hard to see a kid died like that."

"Yeah, that is a rational thing to say, you saw a four-year-old boy died, House, a four-year-old kid, like your own. You didn't have that thought. That was my thought when I first heard about what happened." House smiled and Wilson interlaced their hands in the console.

GH/JW

The CPS personnel called Wednesday morning and told House that even if the child had AIDS their search had been inconclusive. The first few days were hard since Tuesday was hard on House. Wilson had known that from the very beginning. House was quieter at home, Thursday he had a case and it wasn't a kid or an abuse case but rather a teenager who lied to his mother, a case of hypochondriasis. House was glad for the case.

All is well for a month.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Everybody Knows

GH/JW

November Twelfth

It was Friday, House and Wilson woke up at 5:30 because Wilson had an early flight. House and Grayson will be joining him at the airport. He was the keynote speaker at an oncology conference in California. Blythe will be coming back today from her birthday cruise, her flight will be down at 7:30 so they will just wait for her at the airport. "Greg, call me if you need me all right, huh? I will see you Monday morning." Wilson hug House a brotherly hug and Grayson he gave a peck on the cheek.

"I will miss you, papa," Grayson said hugging Wilson and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Okay, buddy!" Wilson like seeing his son so happy it's like seeing Greg happy. "See you, too, soon." He walked away from them.

"Grayson, So, what do you want to do? Let's go eat at McDonald's and then you can play in their play area." House said giving his son a hug.

"Yes, I want a happy meal, too," Grayson said getting in Wilson's Volvo. "When will Papa be back," Grayson asked when they got to the parking space. House sighed. He knew that this is hard on his son. between the two of them Grayson like James more than him and he didn't fault the boy on that, House smiled, Wilson is one of those people that everybody likes.

They killed time at McDonald's one time there was a mother and a son who Grayson is too cute. House grinned at them. They left McDonald's at around 7:10. House wasn't sleepy his insomnia lessen since the amputation and being with Wilson. He was at the airport again 20 minutes later to pick up Blythe. Then by he was parking at their building, The nanny will come at 9:00. He said goodbye to them. And went straight to the hospital as he assumes is a regular working day.

GH/JW

He was seated in his office at noon when a suited guy came to his and serve him papers when the guy left he opened it. What he saw nearly crash him.

Amanda Callahan vs Dr. Gregory House, Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Robert Chase, and Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

They were being sued, Him, Jamey, and Chase for what 2.5 million, he didn't know. However, when he read the deposition his eyes shot up. People will know and, where is Chase.

_Dr. House and Dr. Wilson blatantly incompetent in regarding performing their duties as attending physician, (Dr. House) as consulting physician, (Dr. Wilson) do result in the delayed diagnosis and treatment do contribute to Abraham's death Their homosexual relationship and their dalliance attitude towards each other is blatantly obvious. Dr. House's childhood contributed to his disregard for social norms. His father was a marine, who abuse Dr. House as a child the father mask the abuse as lessons, like putting him in an ice bath, regular physical beatings and being left outside in the cold, burning his books._

_Doctor House furthermore failed to realize that his main deputy here, Dr. Robert Chase was experiencing flashbacks they worked Abraham's case. Dr. Chase's experiences as an altar boy and continually raped by a Catholic priest is the reason he was so distress and distracted. Dr. House as his direct supervisor was responsible for his actions but he was so distracted of his memories himself._

_This is a blatant disregard of the Hippocratic oath that doctors took. The CPS's autopsy and delay of the body is the reason for Miss Callahan's extreme emotional distress. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital by failing to recognize the emotional state of both Doctors Chase and House and tolerated the relationship of Doctors House and Wilson has made them incapable of practicing medicine._

"Damm." The secret is out. I should have known. he thought earnestly. How the hell did he know about me? Wilson wouldn't, Nolan? It was not in the realm of possibilities but he couldn't and the sexual abuse wasn't there. if Anderson wanted revenge it was right there at Nolan's office. Cuddy, but she doesn't know about details just the general idea. Chase, but like Cuddy he had general ideas. Chase, his friend wasn't in the conference room. He might do something stupid. It's worse for him because of its sexual abuse, and besides—- His train of thought was cut by the entrance of Lisa Cuddy.

"House, I am sorry," Cuddy said in worry.

"Why?" House asked bewildered.

"Because there had been a break in, in the psych wards Wilson's and Chase's therapy notes were taken," Cuddy said sick to her stomach. Her friend was under attack, her hospital was under attack she closed her eyes.

"We can sue this hospital but we wouldn't. That is confidential records, Lisa. I should have told you how easy it is to get a personal file, I know because I got Stacy's a couple of years ago, 'for fun.'" His pager went off. It was in the emergency room. Chase. He ran from his office and through the lifts with Cuddy following him. When the elevator went down he ran as soon as the lift's doors opened he ran towards the direction of the emergency room, Foreman was there. "What happened? "He tried to kill himself he had been served this earlier." Foreman said handing House the legal papers. "today while you were doing clinic duty, he took a syringe of morphine from the drug lock up and shoot himself Its good I was there…." Foreman's voice trailed off.

"Damm you, Chase."

GH/JW

Cuddy was walking to her office when she noticed something on the hospital bulletin board. Her eyes went as wide as they can. Damm! She thought. The lawsuit was there for everybody to see. She opened her Blackberry, dialed Wilson's number. House will kill her but—- her mind trailed off. Wilson answered at the first ring. "Hello?"

"Wilson, its Cuddy, We have a problem!" She said full of worry. Wilson was still at the airport his hands were shaking. What was going it was about on? House no doubt. House had crashed his bike or worse. "Cuddy, just tell me, alright?"

"Wilson, you need to come back here, I am sorry." She said not telling what was wrong.

Wilson took it the wrong way. "Cuddy, is he dead?"

"No, House is physically fine." Wilson gave a sigh of relief. "But?"

"Okay, Wilson, The child abuse is out." Wilson closed his eyes. "They broke into Chase's and your therapist offices."

"What is up with Chase?" Wilson asked nearly falling down.

"Are you alright?' Cuddy asked. "Wilson, Chase was molested by a Catholic priest when he was younger. He didn't take it well."

"I bet he didn't, What did he do?" Wilson asked shaking his head. Cuddy hesitated for a bit. "After he had been served he gotten the morphine from the drug luck up and shoot himself."

"I bet it's Anderson. He is using Amanda Callahan for his motives, but where is House, Cuddy, don't leave him until I am back, okay."

"Yes, to the first point and also I texted Foreman just this hour. I'll see you in three or four hours. I just got a page. Bye."

GH/JW

"Can I go home?" Chase's voice was soft but House heard the plea. House needed to make a quick decision or non-decision here because it's hard that notion that every person knew about your horrid past.

"Yes, but you'll be discharged to my care. And I am going to call my shrink for you, understand?" Then his phone went off Its Wilson. He hummed the first few bars of ode' to joy. "James, can you please come….. I need you." Chase was watching House talk to Wilson and it confirmed his suspicion about his boss and that the facade is real. He didn't want to die really but he wanted the pain of everybody knowing and the repercussions of it to go away. After a while, he nodded. "Where are the papers that I need to sign?" Chase ask thinking of what he would do to pay House for this offer and his mind gone to the violin at home he can give that to Grayson. House would love a gift to his kid and not to him.

Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen were there House was talking to his mother and telling her about the knives and everything. Chase didn't care at least he wasn't here "House, when exactly am I coming home?"

"When Jamey gets here." House gave a grin its not registering that his story is out too. Chase turned to Foreman, "Foreman, can you get the two violins at my apartment, please, the full size one and the one half one." Forman nodded.

"Thanks, Foreman!" Chase said and meant it and not just for the favor but for saving his life.

GH/JW

Wilson met House outside the hospital. When Wilson saw House he gave a big sigh of relief. "Your back, I missed you, James," House said hugging him. "Oh My God, Greg, Are you alright?" Wilson asked knowing that he will never get a straight answer from Greg.

"I am not good, James." Wilson was expecting a deflection of some sorts. "Knowing that my life was now a bit of public knowledge. He was worried about people knowing and someone pitying him. "I hate that I am hearing him in my head, saying that no one would believe me." House sighed "it hurts, I hate it."

"I BELIEVE YOU, Cuddy BELIEVES YOU, YOUR TEAM BELIEVES YOU, We will get over this, GREG. So let's get Chase." They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor.

GH/JW

"House, Thank you, For Everything, and here is my old violin for Grayson," Chase said handing the violin to House.

"Thanks, Robbie, and I care for you and your other team members too," House said choking slightly. "You can give it to Grayson personally."

House, Wilson and Chase went back to the penthouse when Grayson saw his parents together With Chase."Papa?" Grayson asked Wilson to hug his son and smiled at him. House smiled at his son "Daddy, Grandma gave me a toy shark today." House smiled at his son.

House went into their bedroom Wilson following him behind. "Greg, are you okay?" This is it. Wilson thought, Damm Anderson. Greg hadn't processed the event of the past several hours "Greg, can I do something for you?" Wilson asked sitting down in their bed.

"Call Nolan for Chase and" He hesitated. "me."

Wilson smiled slightly "I will do that." House and Wilson were in their bedroom, The adrenaline of the few hours was wearing off. "I didn't know if I can come back to the hospital with people knowing about my past, Damm Anderson."

"But you should come back and show them you can't get beaten by this guy, I know for you that you don't want to go back to PPTH but I think you should go back business, as usual, Don't let them ruin your life."

"So I should come into that hospital and do my job, like I use to, No, Wilson, I can't do that, not with everybody knowing." House scuff and Wilson sighed.

"Go to sleep, Greg, I love you." Wilson wasn't sure how to convinced House to come back to work. "Love you, too, Jamey," House said giving Wilson a kiss, the secret is out but the people that matter most to him are safe.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Therapy

GH/JW

House didn't have a good night he was plagued with nightmares every couple of hours. He lost the 'get to sleep battle' and by five he went out into the living room. Chase was sound as sleep in the couch he gave Grayson a violin lesson last night. His son was good, like with everything musical

He started breakfast when Wilson woke up an hour later. "Good morning, Jamey!" He said. "Did you sleep well?" House asked after giving Wilson a peck on the lips.

"No, you?" Wilson question he knew that the question was a rhetorical one because he knew that House had nightmares all night long. House shrug. There is a comfortable silence when then Chase woke up. His eyes were red rim. He had been crying. Then Grayson woke up. "Daddy, Papa, Morning. He said hugging his parents. "Give Robbie a hug," House said and Chase smiled. They eat breakfast at 7:30 which Chase and House both enjoyed. House gave Chase a reassuring smile.

GH/JW

At 9:30 Wilson called Nolan's office. "Hello, Daryl, Its James, Wilson. Hi, can you come to our place after lunch."

"Why?" Nolan said a little worried.

"We have a crisis that we were dealing, We've been sued by Peter Anderson, using Amanda Callahan."

"The kid with AIDS, Why?"

"Because Greg had called CPS on him, now that he is out on bail and the truth is out he convince the mother that Greg had called CPS on HER, I guess and not him. And there is one collateral damage, Chase." Nolan gape in shock, "There isn't any evidence of neglect, Chase diagnosed the kid earlier than usual, Daryl, one look on the kid and he told us that he had AIDS. Damm it. Anyways Chase tried to commit suicide yesterday as soon as he read the papers he wanted to fly. He had been molested by a Catholic priest."

"Okay." Nolan's voice was filled with anger. "is After lunch okay?" He asked not to sound forceful. "Yeah, see you at one."

Meanwhile, Blythe, Chase, and House were listening to Grayson play the violin. He is a real talent, at music any musical instrument that he handled he is very good at. House sat on the piano bench and he played the accompaniment for Minuet in G major by Johann Sebastian Bach.

The moderate sound of the music ran throughout the apartment and into the bedroom was Wilson was talking to Nolan. When he came out he and the two other occupancies gave father and son a standing ovation. "Very Good, Grayson!" Wilson said walking into the living room.

After a moment Wilson's phone rang and he answered at first ring and it's his father, he left the living room and into the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Is it true?" Isaiah answered "James," Wilson sighed in surprise and anger. "What?" He finally asked. "About, Greg?"

"That's none of your business, Dad," Wilson said with an angry laugh. "How did you know anyway?"

"There was a mail from a courier, I opened it the details of his childhood, lawsuit," Isaiah said. "If he needs a lawyer, I'm offering pro bono." Wilson's father is a civil attorney in his late 60's

"Thanks, dad!" Wilson was still angry at Anderson and the person who got his psych notes.

Then Chase's phone rang, it's Cameron, Chase rolled his eyes. "Hello, Alison." House grabbed the phone off Chase's hand and spoke in annoyance. "Hello?"

Cameron answered him in a pitying one. "House, Is it true, I got everything, your father really put you in an ice bath and Robert?—-" Her voice trailed off.

"Cameron, its none of your business, I can't answer for Chase but In my case its true." He said, with panic on his voice. Wilson's hand are instantly on his right snatching the phone. "Hello, LEAVE THEM ALONE, Cameron, dammed you."

They all decided to turn their phones off, even the apartment phone.

GH/JW

Grayson and Blythe left the apartment after lunch and went to 221 B Baker street. House had insisted to keep the place for his mother even if he is married and it was also a great investment. Nolan got there at around 1:15. "We turn our phones off," Wilson said. "Everybody is calling, my father was the first to call."

"Doctor Daryl Nolan, Doctor Robert Chase." House introduce them to one another.

"Hi! Doctor Nolan. Chase reach out for his hand. Nolan shook it. Chase sighed. House and Wilson move away giving the younger doctor an illusion of privacy. House went to the dining area, turn his laptop on and put on headphones, watch the latest episode of General Hospital. And Wilson went to their bedroom.

"Doctor Chase, I am sorry we met in these circumstances." Nolan's deep bass voice said into Chase's ear, Sitting down."What Happened Yesterday?"

"I finish clinic duty, and then I got up to the conference room, then I saw the lawyer I knew that I am being sued. Then I read the papers I couldn't take it." Chase's voice was quaking slightly. "I tried to kill my self, I didn't mean to, but I… Can't… take people knowing about my past… I tried to….forget that…. Then it was there for everybody to see."

Nolan cut him off. "James told me about what was in the papers, You were molested by a Catholic priest when you were younger?"

"Yes," Chase's voice is down to a near whisper and his breathing quicken.

"Dr. Chase?" Nolan said worriedly. "Are you okay?

" "Yeah…." Chase said his tone flat, He took a deep breath. "I was 12, I met Fr. Jack Nichols, he is our parish priest. my parents were divorcing at that time. Mom needed help with Becky my sister so he is always there, then one day he picked me up from school and told me that mom sent him and he took me to the chaplain's quarters and —- have —- sex —- with —- me."

"Is that just the one time?"

"No…it started at that time then he would pick me up a lot from when I was twelve to sixteen, he would pick me up from school, and he often picked me up or something like that. Sometimes he does it more than once. I use to think if there is a God then he wouldn't do it to me, why me. I didn't understand was why he targeted me, now I do."

"So, let us go back with your reaction when you've been served yesterday morning," Nolan said a compassionate expression on his face.

"I, to say the least, then it registers on my mind that I can't stay here and I didn't want to be here"

"As in the hospital or here as in the earth?" Nolan asked shaking his head.

There was a long tense silence. "I didn't care, I was on autopilot. "So I came to a drug lockup I got a pre-dose morphine syringe then, I shot myself and after a few minutes I thought about the —-kid, I mean, House's kid, what will House tell Grayson, that Robbie took the cowards way out? so I texted Foreman, I'm glad I did stick around." Chase sighed and House uncomfortable with Chase's words, and said nothing.

"Dr. Chase, I want to talk to both of you."

"Now, it's your turn, House!" Nolan called, House sat down after a minute Wilson is now on his line of sight. "House, I need to ask you something, and be honest, Did you ever considered like what Dr. Chase did?' "No, House said vehemently. "I was full analysts mode yesterday and anyways I didn't wanna die, I love my family, Grayson, and James. If I died then the kid will think that I was an idiot. Like when I thought after Kuttner died. He was an idiot for killing himself and not asking for help." He looked directly at Chase.

Grayson had a Little Tykes whiteboard, and Nolan retrieved it from the corner of the living room. "Okay, DDX." This made House smile. "The secret is out: Everybody knows Nolan wrote. "You know, House, You about rape, right? The lost of control, not the sex act but that loss of the control, At 12 years old when you and your father.—" "That was consensual, I offered it. " Chase gaped and Wilson sighed.

"Because you were a young kid, and you were under stress, a great deal of stress," Nolan said a little worried. "You were twelve. "

"Remember when you were coming out of the closet as bisexual, if some guy who blackmailed you into telling your secret if you weren't ready, How will you feel?"

"It will suck," House said. "It's humiliating. That was the worse every one knowing that I was abused."

"House, you weren't alone in that. People with you 're background needs to have much control, like with the debridement surgery. Dr. Chase said he didn't want to go back to work, but Dr. Chase, my advice for you, the two of you is to go back to work business as usual then when they see you doing your job then they would leave it alone." Nolan said he saw House's flinch.

"CONTROL= CONSENT," Nolan wrote in the whiteboard so House, Wilson (Who sat next to House on the sofa) And Chase sat in the recliner saw the words. "In the hospital knew about my they life, every significant detail of my life, its common knowledge that I have an infarction, about Stacy, about heck there is a betting pool on when are we coming out and our boy, I don't want this out there but you can't throw the events of Friday out.

"Yeah, You can't," Nolan said compassion and not pity in his voice. "But you can control how you, will react to this." Nolan wrote, How you'll react?

House spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Heck, as if I have the choice of employment."

Nolan didn't comment with House's statement instead he digress. to a topic, court. "What do you like to do in court, think about that, detach yourself, what if you are advising Chase here, and not you."

House took a deep breath, "I will tell him to tell the truth of how he didn't fail in this case. His CD4 was 7, He has Toxoplasmosis, dammit. It's not your fault he died, he had Kaposi Sarcoma, which is a death sentence for this kid, his immune system was shutting down, You called full-blown AIDS from the moment you saw it." House looked from Nolan and back to his hands.

"Okay, so Where did you two fail this kid?" Nolan said.

"No." House, Chase, and Wilson said in unison. "We didn't fail the kid," House said shock to his mind.

"Exactly, actually, House, you and Chase helped him here."

"How?" They again questioned simultaneously

"You help him by just being there for him." House sighed and Chase gave a sardonic smile. "Like when you can sense an abuser the child can also sense someone like him, So even if you didn't tell 'hey I have been abused too, the thing was out at least for Abraham."

They both nodded. "Time's up, but one thing is, House and Dr. Chase, I strongly advise you to come back to work."

"Okay, We will be going back to work." House looked to Chase.

Wilson walked Nolan out. "Thank you for coming, Daryl." "Your welcome, James." They shook hands and sighed

"Is he going to be okay?" Wilson asked he rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Yes, He will get over this." Nolan said "How are you feeling, James? Yours maybe whiling to take care of your spouse and your friend but how are you doing with this."

Wilson took a deep sigh, "actually I don't know, Daryl, I just want them to get out this mess."

GH/JW

Grayson and Blythe went back to the penthouse, Blythe was crying, Grayson looked sad. Wilson let them inside their place. As soon as she went to the front door she called James to come to her side and told him. she subbed a little more. "What happened, is Grayson hurt?"

Blythe took a deep breath and then blunted, "HE KNOWS!"

Wilson's heart sunk deep, "Did you tell him, hey Daddy's dad is an abusive monster who hurt his son?"

"No, I didn't, I didn't know he can read that well, the suit came to my apartment."

"Damm, Anderson!" Wilson shouted notifying House.

"What happened? My kid just gave me the face." House said frowning.

"Greg, I'm so sorry," Blythe said. House sighed. Act as normal as possible don't let him win. "James, This is a golden opportunity for Grayson to learn about physical and sexual violence."

Wilson gape at House, House sighed loudly "Chase, come here?"

They went to the living room, Grayson sat in the piano bench and playing. "Grayson, we need to talk, I need you, to be honest here, alright?

"Yes," Grayson said growing a little impatient with the impending discussion.

"Okay, Did somebody here or anywhere touch you other than me and Papa in a funny way?"

Grayson shook his head vehemently.

"Sometimes, people touch people they love in a way that that feels good in their penis. If someone touches you or hurts you just talk to me or papa, or Grandma or Robbie or Grandpa or Remy or Eric, Chris, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Lucas, and Uncle Jacob or Aunt Cathleen or even the police or your teachers, alright?" House sighed, he continued, "Okay, Grayson, My daddy didn't love me, he had been raised by bad people, he hurt me a lot. But that's over now, Grayson, it was not going to happen anymore. I can't promise you everything will be alright, but one thing I can promise is that We love you, Your papa and I." House gave a big sigh and hugging and kissing his boys hair.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Investigation

Chapter 7- Investigation

Sunday night

GH/JW

Lucas Douglas was seated in his home office when a phone call from his friend, Doctor Gregory House, he answered it. "Hello?" He said to his receiver. "Good evening, can you come here, and bring a wedding album, alright, Now! I will be paying you the amount that is necessary and also tell Cuddy we can't come tomorrow." Lucas sighed. "Okay, House, I will be there as soon as possible."

Cuddy was watching her husband talking to House. When Lucas saw her he said. "Lisa, what is going on?" Cuddy sighed.

"Asked House or Wilson not me. Because as a doctor I can't tell you, Lucas, HIPAA."

"Right." Lucas sighed and left the house.

GH/JW House and Wilson were seated in the living room with Chase. They had decided to go back to Work and to tell Lucas about what happened if he asked. Their phone was still off. Lucas knocked on their front door. "Hello, Wilson, where is House?"

"Come in, Lucas," Wilson said beckoning Lucas in their living room. " You want a beer?"

"You called me, House," Lucas said sitting down. "We have a problem, what is his name?" House said pointing to the man in the picture.

"His name is Jared Carson. my cousin Maria's boyfriend."

Chase shook his head. "No, we know him as Peter Anderson." Wow. Chase thought to sigh. "Does Maria have a kid?" Chase asks.

"Yes, she had a son, that was six," Lucas said getting the picture. "Wow!"

House opened his MacBook, when they got to Facebook he wrote Peter Anderson, Princeton, NJ. There was a hit. But only a friend and Amanda Callahan. umm… House thought, 'suspicious'. "Are you and Maria in speaking terms, Lucas?"

"Yeah, we were friends since we were born," Lucas said smiling at the memory. "Why?" "Can we come to visit her tomorrow?"

"Why, House?" Lucas questioned smiling a very boyish smile at House. House handed Lucas the court documents, He didn't want Lucas to read the papers on the hospital bulletin board, or through gossip. Lucas's smile turned in a frown, into confusion. House turned to Wilson. "Jamey, stay here." When Wilson frowned, "Chase and I can go with Lucas." Tell Cuddy we aren't coming to work, and you need to be here, Grayson has pre-school,

Lucas finished the reading of the file. "I'm." Lucas stopped himself.

"Yeah, I know," House said avoiding Lucas's eyes.

"How much is your budget?"

"How high can you get, we need this ASAP."

"Okay, House."

GH/JW

Monday Morning

House and Wilson woke up at around 6:30, House is still plagued with Nightmares. Wilson really wants to get him a sleep aid for House's benefit, the man needs the sleep, but House didn't like the idea of it. Wilson had to remind himself begrudgingly that House is an adult. But he didn't like to see the love of his life having a nightmare about his stupid father. Wilson sighed. They got up and got dress. Chase and their boy were still sleeping. They cooked breakfast, Macadamia nut pancakes, and orange juice and coffee. Nothing special there.

They were on their dining table eating and waiting for the two occupancies of there penthouse to wake up. "Wilson!" House said, his voice was soft and gentle, very different from his loud voice Wilson was used to from the hospital. "I love you so much, thank you for not pushing me on this, but this I mean… hard."

"I know…" Wilson said stroking House's hand. "But We need to get Anderson, I love you too."

Grayson woke up nearly at 7:30, He had preschool today, although he can do 2nd or 3rd-grade level the state said he couldn't come for another two years. Chase was the last one to wake up, he woke up at 8:20.

Lucas came in at 8:30. "House, Maria's son is sick will meet her at the hospital," Lucas said full of worry.

House resisted running a differential on the kid instead, he asked. "How long had they been together?"

"Two years," Lucas said confusion written all over his face.

House and Lucas were talking about Cuddy and their son. Cuddy just found out that they were having a boy when Grayson stroud to his father's arms. "Daddy, can I come with papa instead of going to school?" Grayson asked without any plum. "It's boring, they were learning their ABC's, eh, I know that already."

House sighed and look at Wilson. "Greg, I have three appointments, he can come in with Thirteen during those. Then Grayson and I can do rounds, then paperwork."

"Alright, but Gray, look at me?" Grayson looked up at his daddy. "You can't do this every day, son, understood! and you will stay on the fourth floor with Remy, alright. Give me a hug." Grayson hugged House.

They all left at 9:00. James and Grayson to work, While House, Lucas, and Chase to New York.

GH/JW

House, Lucas, and Chase rode House's Mustang. Chase was in the back seat Lucas and House occupied the front seat. Chase wasn't certain about this whole thing. Anderson shuttered every privacy he had. But like House's shrink advised they want people to know that you were abused.

When they arrived at the hospital Lucas texted his cousin that they were there. Maria Adams walk thru the lobby when she found Lucas, she smiled despite herself. "Lucas? What's going on?" "These are Doctor Gregory House and Doctor Robert Chase." Lucas introduced House and Chase. "Maria Adams, my cousin."

House didn't shake hands, but Chase did. They walk through the lobby of Mount Sinai Hospital into the cafeteria. House paid for their coffee even Maria's. After a while of silence, House's curiosity became more evident. "What are your son's symptoms?"

Maria looked to Lucas and at House and Chase and she sighed loudly. "Fever, he lost 10 pounds in a week."

The two doctors look at each other. "When was the last time he had a fever?"

"Two years ago," Maria said frowning slightly.

The words that followed were hard on House because it reminded him of John. "Does your son seem to be good around, Jared?

Maria's frown deepened, she remembered. "He is quiet, subdued and scared."

"Can I see the doctor. They will recognize me." House said standing up.

GH/JW

Wilson and Gray were walking to the hospital when Cuddy cornered them. Wilson sighed loudly. "Good Morning, Doctor Cuddy. He said smiling professionally.

"Good morning, Doctor Wilson, Where is House?" Cuddy said smiling slightly.

"Who? Greg?" Wilson said smirking slightly, Cuddy looked at Grayson and smirked.

"Yeah, Gregory House. I have been looking for him."

Wilson sighed and said half-jokingly, "He and Chase took a drive today with your husband."

"Lucas told me that he had a case and that he will be back tomorrow morning," Cuddy said. "He hadn't told me that."

The father and son went upstairs to their destination leaving Cuddy to call House or Lucas.

GH/JW

House, Chase, and Lucas with Maria when they were at the lifts. There was a doctor who recognized House "Doctor Gregory House, from Princeton, Right?" The man, younger than Chase, brown hair and green eyes. "Yes!" House sighed, he didn't like blind admiration. "Maria, Marvin is having seizures already." Damm! House thought. "Dr. House, you have an idea what Nick has?" The doctor asked, frowning slightly when he saw House's expression.

"We have a patient a month ago with the same symptoms," Chase answered immediately, House is having a flashback, Chase touched House and repeated his name three times. "Oh," House said getting out of his memory.

"It's okay, you're safe," Chase said a little soothingly. House came into attention when Chase said his name for the third time. "The kid, Marvin had AIDS." He blurted out "Its HIV encephalopathy, like Abraham."

GH/JW

Back at Princeton, Wilson and Gray were walking through the elevator when there are nurses were gossiping about the lawsuit. Grayson looked at James.

"Is that true?" A nurse asked while in the elevator.

"Apparently so, About Dr. House, I mean he is an ass but apparently he was raised by a bad man." Another Nurse said with a big frown. "And Dr. Chase is making it up about the priest, I'm Catholic. So no, but poor him as—-"

Grayson cut them off. "Its private" He said shouting the words. Wilson needed to put his hand on his face but inwardly, he was so proud of their boy.

"I WILL report you to Dr. Cuddy, Your violating HIPAA." Wilson reprimanded. "I will just drop MY SON off TO MY PARTNER's office, Stay there." He added, putting an emphasis on the words, son and partner.

GH/JW

House, Chase, and Lucas were inside Nick's hospital room, while his mother was talking with the doctor. Lucas was seated near the door, While House and Chase were examining him, they asked the child if he minds uncle Lucas being there, he said, No. They were examining for only five minutes when House notice lesions in the child's body. Chase spoke up first.

"Did Jared touch you in a funny way and told you to not tell anyone? Chase asked expression neutral so as not to frighten the boy. "You can tell, Doctor Greg and me, we will not tell him."

The only word that came through to Nick was a soft, "Yes," with a nod of a head. House and Chase look at each other.

At this point Lucas went outside, then House spoke his expression was like Chase. "Did he let him put your his privates in your own?"

Nick was weary talking to them "Its okay not tell us if your not comfortable, Nick." House said smiling sadly.

"Okay, Don't tell him huh." House arch an eyebrow at the boy in silent question. "If I tell he will kill my whole family."

Damm it! House thought. "But yes." House swallowed hard. That two-timing bastard.

House then went out of the boy's room and saw the mother and the attending talking. "I was just talking to Nicolai, there. Can we talk in private, Doctor." House said. House and the Doctor went to a private spot. "I think the kid had been raped, actually he had been raped." That was met with a questioning look from the Doctor."

The doctor had called CPS, as per House's insistence. He texted Wilson after a while. Sick bastard, oh god, I hate him even more, I love you, see you soon.

Lucas left House and Chase after Lunch to check the leads he got from his cousin Maria. Maria told them that Jared or Peter is a Biochemist. And that he worked in California.

GH/JW

Wilson had walked into House's conference room, he spotted Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen. "Where're Chase and House?" asked Taub smiling slightly at their boss's kid.

Wilson sighed. "They needed to go for a drive, they will be back tomorrow." He turned to Thirteen. " Thirteen, can you follow him around?"

"Babysit?"

"Yes, don't let him out of your sight, Please, Okay. Take him to peds oncology department."

"I will play with him." Thirteen said smiling slightly.

Wilson went down to Cuddy's office, Cuddy looked up at him and sighed loudly and gave him a curt "come in."

Without preamble, he said, "Cuddy, you need to speak to the nurses, the nurses are gossiping about the lawsuit my kid heard it and shouted at them." Wilson couldn't smile at the at the last part of the word. "Lisa, If Greg or Robbie heard that…." Wilson's voice trailed off.

"I know, HIPAA, believe me, its anyway who were the nurses by the way?" Cuddy asked rage on her tone.

"I didn't know their names or something like that but, will —" Cuddy cut him off.

"Wilson, I will send a memo, reminding them of HIPAA," Cuddy said, smiling somewhat when she was reminded of what House told her. "And James," Wilson looked up at her "Lucas's cousin's kid…." Cuddy's voice trailed off.

GH/JW

House and Chase left Mount Sinai Hospital, after lunch. Chase was leaving the penthouse today his 72 hours suicide watch is over. House wouldn't say this to anyone but he is worried for the young man sat there in his Mustang and scared of what will happen to his employee/friend. Jamey knows that the reason why he didn't like to get close to people is that he didn't like losing them. With a huge sigh, House maneuvered his car back to Princeton.

End Of Chapter Seven


	8. Back to Life

Back to life

GH/JW

Wilson and Grays were back by 6:30, House was playing the piano. Wilson watched House The Entertainer by Scott Joplin, He loves listening to that particular piece, the childlike, tickling sound belayed House's mood. Wilson knew House's many body languages. He knew that this ordeal is wreaking havoc on his battered privacy like House told Nolan this Saturday, people knew about he that had an infarction, Stacy and his relationship with Wilson, lately their son. Damm ANDERSON.

Grayson ran towards the direction of the piano. House jump in horror when Grayson hug him from behind. "Dad!" House shouted "No, Don't. Grayson ran back to his papa. Wilson was instantly aware that his partner was having a flashback.

Wilson crosses the room in a near run to get to the piano bench. He hesitantly touched House's arm, House flinched and ran to their bedroom, Grayson was scared and crying in the foyer. "Grayson, wait there, all right," Wilson opened the bedroom door. House was sprawled in their bed. Wilson sat in their bed, not touching House. "Greg, your safe." He intoned softly. This brought House back to the present he was instantly guilty.

"Is that you who hug me from behind?" House asked.

Wilson sighed, he knew that lying to House was pointless at this point. "No, Greg, its Grayson, Wanna tell me about it?" "Just tell him, I am sorry," House said deflecting.

"NO! Greg, we need to talk about this or YOU NEED TO talk with Nolan." Wilson was emphasizing certain words shouting it one by one. "You scared our son.

" I know, I am so screwed up, no need to remind me of that, James. LEAVE ME ALONE."

"No, you're in a great deal of stress, Greg, We aren't leaving you, we love you," Wilson said touching House's hand. House flinched.

"Can you bring Grayson, here?" He asked he needed to talk to his son about the PTSD. From the very beginning, House vowed not to lie to his boy about the important topics.

"I will." Wilson replied getting up from the bed and getting Grayson from the living room, Grayson was crying calling, "Daddy, I am sorry! I am sorry! Daddy." He was rocking back and fort the overload of the day getting to him.

Wilson touched his son's face, "Grayson, you and daddy need to have a talk, okay, he is sorry, Gray." Wilson said picking up their son to bring to were House was.

"DADDY!" Grayson said. "I hurt you, can I hug you, daddy?" After bringing Grayson to House, Wilson settles down in the living room.

This was the hardest part to hear Grayson, a kid shouldn't be asked permission to give affection to their parent. House sighed they have been doing well with their boy until Anderson came along it all went downhill from there. "Grayson, we need to talk?" House said picking up his boy and bring him to his left lap.

"Okay, you know that I told you days ago that my daddy did something bad to me?" Grayson nodded. "That is still affecting me a lot, Grayson, memories, I have this thing flashbacks."

"Like when we were watching Toy Story." House chuckled. "when I rewind the DVD. "Yes!" House said. "So don't hug me from behind like that, Grayson, all right, you know that I love you much, my sweet genius boy."

"I just want to surprise you, to say that I am here," Grayson said tears streaming down his bright blue eyes.

House hug their son he is still berating himself about this. "I know but you can't do surprise hugs." The questioning eyes of his son bring him back when he was five years old. When his father's abuse hit a fever pitch but before that House would climb in his father's lap. He presses a kiss into his sons straight brunet hair.

Their stomach both growled, "Let's go find Papa."

GH/JW

After dinner of Kraft macaroni and cheese, (Wilson didn't have the time to cook.) House coax Grayson to sleep early, so he played some Beatles on the piano, Grayson's favorite band. Their son loves Norwegian Wood especially, Wilson who was seated next to Grayson in their living room shot a questioning looked at House. House's playing was distracted, though technically speaking his playing was excellent as always.

After they put Grayson in bed, House and Wilson watch a little TV but Wilson had known his partner for nineteen years now that he knows that he is distracted. "Greg, what's up?" Wilson questioned. " And don't say nothing." He added.

House smirk and turn the TV off, "It's just, I hurt our son, and He added. "I know that it's unintentional."

"I told you a while ago you are in a great deal of stress right now, Greg, Nobody will kick you for being somebody who is stress." House tensed and seems like he is having another flashback. Wilson had seen many of House 's flashbacks before, and besides, he is a doctor. "House!" He tried calling House with his last name so that he will remember that he is with Wilson not with his father. "It's me, Wilson, Your safe, your safe, your safe, Greg. You're in our living room." He hugged him. Some studies suggested that people with PTSD respond well to touching, House needed to talk with Nolan about this.

House shook his head to clear his mind, when he saw that Wilson was hugging him tight he frowned and squirmed. Wilson loosened his grip on House. "You gotta talk to Nolan about this, Greg." House nodded. God, Wilson hated that he can't help the love of his life, dammit. John, and Peter. Life was great before this crisis.

"Now I am willing to talk about this, James," House said with the air of nonplus like he is talking about the weather. "When we were at Mount Sinai I saw myself in Nick." He walks to the piano with difficulty. Wilson knew that the piano calmed House down a lot, He was playing a melancholy song 'Mad World, a fitting toon to play in this situation.

"What are you thinking, Greg?" Wilson asked as gently as possible.

"I am thinking that my father was an asshole but Peter or Jared is worse at least my father had a reason to hurt me." With Wilson's frowned House added. "She cheated on him, I know that isn't a reason to torture and abuse your son, but at least it's rational, unlike this monster."

"I know, will get through this, Greg!" They went to the bedroom and distract themselves.

G/HJW

Chase was seated in his (Cameron's) old apartment and is thinking about tomorrow and beyond. He now considered House a friend, together with Wilson. They save him from the humiliation of having to be around people who know him like every abuse victim he didn't know where to start to cross that line. He loved their son Grayson is like a younger brother to him. He needed to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He called Foreman, his apartment was defining, he thought that Cameron was it for him. But Cameron's departure was a blow to him. He had blame House why Cameron left but…. Foreman stood there with beer and a movie. He sighed and let Foreman in.

GH/JW

House woke up at 7:30 Tuesday, he is alone in their bed. Wilson was nowhere in sight, he frowned. There was music from the living room meaning Grayson was awake he sighed and put his leg on and got up. Wilson was cooking food in the kitchen. " Good morning, James, Grayson! "

"Daddy," Grayson gave House a hug and a kiss. House went to Wilson and gave his partner a hug and a kiss as well.

"Back to Life, back to reality." House hissed.

The nanny came at 8:30 as they were heading to work, Grayson has speech therapy today so they will meet them at the hospital.

They drove to the hospital separately House had a case today, they meet Chase in the parking lot. Chase, House, and Wilson work out a strategy to get Cuddy to give them the security logs for the third floor. "House, okay, you have an idea?" Chase asked.

"Tell her the truth, she knows already, anyways," House said scratching his head and sighing. "And besides, this will end her misery." He added after a minute.

"I know him its Jayden Barrett, I dated him before we did," Wilson said a little scared about the situation. "He can be violent." House seems to think things through, "We gotta act normal around Jayden until Lucas brought us the goods, they will bring him to the police or something."

"Okay, let us do this!" Wilson said looking to Chase and House.

The friends got inside the hospital and when they saw their boss Lisa Cuddy they run towards her. "We need to talk to you, Dr. Cuddy," House said smirking slightly at her. "In your office." They went to Cuddy's office Wilson holding House's hand. People looked at them some smiled and some didn't. As soon as they were in Cuddy's office, Wilson didn't waste a bit and said. "We have an idea who pick the lock on Santos' and Gavin's offices," Wilson said. House and Chase looked at up him, they were pissed. "We just need to confirm it." "Okay, Cuddy said. "It is an inside job, I dated our suspect before House," Wilson said looking up at Cuddy and House. "And we got together after Amber died. "His name is Jayden Barrett and he is pissed at me."

"But why did it take him almost two years to do something, to make a move I mean?" House asked.

"He worked in Peds department for two years, he was now rotated in psych after Callahan's case," Wilson answered piss as hell. House's mind is reeling, he sighed.

Cuddy spoke first. "What do you plan on doing? you going to fill charge's if this is proven?"

"Not until Lucas had gotten hold of him, Jared or Peter or something," House said.

"Boys, I will see what I can do now, shoo!" Cuddy said jokingly. House, Wilson, and Chase left her office through the lifts.

The rest of the workday was really great everything considered.

GH/JW

Wednesday Morning

Lucas called the House-Wilson penthouse apartment at 7:30 in the morning that wakes the couple up his voice which sounded nonchalant at the time hiding his intelligence and wit, was all business when he said. "Hello! House, I have a mid-week update for you."

"What?" You mean you found a pattern?" House asked.

"Yes and a horrific one as well." "Just say it, I'm listening!" House growled.

Lucas cleared his voice. "His name is Doctor Adrian Williams, Yes, he was a doctor, a pediatrician I track him in five states including New York and Jersey."

"How did you track him down?" Asked Wilson.

"I pretended to be a journalism student from the university. That I am interested in HIV AIDS. Now for the real meat," House and Wilson gave an eye roll. "Williams contracted HIV from a kid he was treated at the free clinic in Stanford University Hospital, the kid cough blood on him. Ever since then Williams is a vindictive jerk." Lucas's voice grew more horrid.

"What's is modus operandi?" House asked becoming more horrified as well

"He usually hangs around parks or malls befriends single mothers or what we knew as 'the type,' telling her that he was a doctor or a researcher whatever works for him. Then the either of the two he molested the kid or injects them with blood with HIV."

"How many kids are we talking about?" Wilson asked sounding worried.

"Six, but his trail went as far back as 2001, I am heading to California right now."

"Okay, Good job, Lucas," Wilson said. "Bring us some evidence so we can go to Amanda Callahan."

"He wrote the kids who he didn't molest saying thanks for everything But he can't be their anymore and that thank you for the year an a half." "How old are the kids?' Wilson was horrified.

"The youngest was five or six but the oldest ones are twelve to fourteen."

"Are the kid symptomatic?" House and Wilson said in unison.

"The molested kids weren't but according to them, they were sick two to three weeks after doing the deeds with him. But the injected one like Abraham Callahan wasn't very lucky."

"And did they tell their parents?

"Yeah." They can practically hear the frown in Lucas's voice.

"Thank you, Lucas!" House said with the genuine tone of voice.

"Well, We gotta tell Chase about this," House said dialing Chase's number.

GH/JW

Thursday Afternoon

House, Wilson, and Chase were outside the security offices to pull out the security tapes. Cuddy had allowed them in the booth. "Good afternoon, Doctor House!" The chief of security of the hospital said extending a hand towards House. He took the hand and started having a panic attack. Wilson was looking at him when he saw House's face, he dragged House out of the small office.

When they were out of the earshot of Chase and the chief, Wilson hugged House and murmured. "House, its Wilson, Your safe with me here, you're in the hospital."

When House got out of the flashback he said. "When I was ten years old dad was going to another killing spree, he had put me in an ice bath a day before, because I had disrespected him, anyway he couldn't backhand me because mom was there instead he squeeze my right hand tight he nearly broke my bones, I couldn't play piano for three weeks."

Wilson's eyes were feeling with unshed tears for that boy who couldn't play piano because of his father squeezing his hand too tight. "Damm you, John House you nearly break him and you can never break him anymore, your dead," Wilson said with fierce determination. Without a word, they walk back to the office.

Chase was talking to the chief a man in his fifties with brown eyes and graying blond hair when the two walk to the office. They were watching the tapes from that week. When Wilson spotted Nurse Barrett carrying Chase's file.

Another file was handled with Wilson's name in it. "Damm!" Wilson couldn't contain his anger anymore. "I hate the security in this hospital," Wilson said shouting slightly. House's hand which was discreetly holding Wilson's hand gave him a firm squeeze. "It will be over soon, Jamey," House said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Wilson said sadly

"Nothing, Lucas will be here with the evidence, James. So we just need to shot our head's off for a little bit." House said hugging a scared and fuming Wilson in his arms.

GH/JW Friday Morning

They got to work the normal time 9:00, Wilson was holding House's hand when Thirteen stopped them from coming in the office. "House, Wilson, there is a pool full of ice in there. It's all wet, the carpet is soaked there is a big block of ice there. They had also burn your books. It smelled like burnt paper."

House was having a panic attack in the middle of the halls. Wilson dragged House from the middle to his office. "Get me a syringe of ATIVAN, stat. Wilson hissed. He turned the lights on and faced House, his partner's blue eyes were unseeing. "House, your safe, babe, your safe in my office, I love you so much, come on, shh… shhh…. When House's eyes spotted Wilson's face Wilson breathe a deep sigh. "Greg? You're with me?" Wilson asked.

House nodded, "Yes, I am fine, James." "You have no cases why don't you spend the time with Grayson, then your appointment with Nolan is today, remember?"

"If Lucas finds us the evidence, I am going to testify," House said, sighing.

Thirteen was outside Wilson's office and handed the syringe to Wilson. "Thirteen," House said with an authority. She smiled. "Get my office clean up, will you?"

"Jamey, my appointment with Nolan is at 2:00 but I can bump my schedule up by 11:00 and it's 9:30. If Cuddy looks for me…." House's voice trailed off.

"I will drive you, Greg."

"No, besides the kid might need you today, see you tonight, James, I love you," House said in protest.

GH/JW

House entered Nolan's office around 11:00, he needed to talk to his shrink about everything that happened since his last session Saturday. He had his cane out because of the bitter November cold. "Good morning, House," Nolan said. Wilson called Nolan's office last night telling that House needs a session and is strung out yesterday. Today however strung out, like a guitar string. "Come in."

"What happened, since Saturday?" Nolan asked, he knew that they were in a minefield of epic proportion, House's privacy Is under attack.

"We decided to hire Cuddy's husband to investigate."

"And, continue?"

"I have two major panic attacks in the past two days," House said pacing the length of the office.

"Sit down," Nolan commanded. House sat down opposite Nolan's.

"Thursday, afternoon, We met with the head of security who is a vet of the first Iraq War, I shook hands with him for propriety. Then suddenly I remember a time when I was 10, before when going into another killing spree," Nolan had to smile at the word choice. "Dad shook my hands too tight he couldn't backhand me because my mother was there, too."

"You're anticipating the worse because your father the marine done that to you before," Nolan said like he was stating the weather. "Is that the reason why you didn't like to shake hands?" "Yes, Today was the worse," House said changing the subject. Nolan blink with the change of subjects.

"This morning, Wilson and I were walking to my office, Thirteen stopped us because there is a bag of ice a pool full of ice…. And they burnt all my books…." Nolan was angry and shock to say the least, but he can't show it to House because he will just question his motives. Nolan instead asked House, "What did Dr. Cuddy's husband found?"

House blink. Nolan's question shock him because of the abruptness, House stood up and paced. He took a deep breath. "He found him, he was a doctor in California. He contracted HIV from a kid with AiDS. He hung around parks to pick women and he would either rape their kids or gave them a shot with tainted blood."

This time Nolan couldn't contain his anger. He slammed his hand on the desk. House was startled.

House and Nolan talked about testifying in court, what to tell Grayson and more. Afterward, House was feeling better. He begrudgingly admitted it to himself.

End of Chapter 8


	9. The police and The Media

Chapter 9 The police and The media

AN: I am not a lawyer or police so what I just did is to research, sorry for the mistakes I will make here. Also If I offended any CPS workers here, Sorry, it's just my story.

GH/JW

Sunday Evening

Greg, James, and Grayson were watching a Movie Sunday evening when there is a knock at their door. Its Cuddy and Lucas and House opened the door. "Hello, Lucas, Hello, Cuddy!"

"Is Grayson still up?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, What's up?" House asked walking so that they can move, Lucas turned to House, his face serious. "We need to talk."

"Okay, can you stay here a bit longer?" House said turning to them. "Will just finished the movie, you want something to drink?" "Yes um…Wine," From Cuddy. "Beer." From Lucas.

The movie had ended and Grayson was sleeping on the couch with Wilson stroking his hair. Wilson brought the boy to his room. Cuddy smiled. House turn to them."Okay, guys, what's up?" "I found more victims and House, Maria's kid Nichola, died complications of AIDS," Lucas said his voice quavering.

"You have evidence, Lucas?" House asked.

"Here," Lucas said showing House the picture, House looked at it was Adrian with an 11-year-old boy his right hand near to the boy's crouch. Another photo of a 6-year-old boy the same picture Then a handwritten letter.

"Dear Jackson,

Don't tell anyone I have about our secret, If I tell you I'll kill your whole family and let you watch it. And keep it hidden.

Adrian

Then a letter to Maria. "This was from a couple of months ago," Lucas explained.

Maria,

I will always love you and will certainly miss you.

Jared.

"Look this has the same handwriting." Lucas pointed out. At this point, Wilson had emerged from Gray's bedroom. "What's up?" "Oh, Honey," House said a sarcastic edge to his voice. He moved so that Wilson can see the paperwork, Wilson interlaced his fingers with House's and then after reading the letter he spoke. "Dammit!"

"I know," House said terrified. "Good job, Lucas. How much?" He turned to Lucas. On second thought he gave a check for twice the amount that was needed. "Thank you, Lucas," House said.

Cuddy looked at them both, "House, Wilson, The person who trash his," Cuddy pointed at House "office was nurse Barrett I check the logs, House. "And Wilson, are we still up for Thanksgiving?" House and Wilson had invited them and the diagnostic medicine crew for turkey day.

Wilson looked at his partner and House gave a big nod. "Call me. tomorrow huh, Will go and visit them okay." Cuddy said. Cuddy and Lucas left their apartment.

The two went to bed.

GH/JW

House and Wilson woke up at 6:30. They needed to wake their son up because they need to meet Thirteen, Chase and Cuddy to go to the police station with their evidence from the hospital. Then after Dr. Williams had been arrested they need to talk with Amanda Callahan.

Wilson went to their son's room and as gently as possible wake their boy up. "Grayson, Wake up!" Wilson said kissing his son's cheeks.

The boy made a sound protest "Papa?" "You have to wake up, we have a busy day, you and Grandma will have much fun?" Wilson said. Grays clung to his papa's arms. House was waiting for them near the piano when Wilson brought their boy to House. He needed to call House's name four times before he answers "Greg? What are you thinking about?" Wilson asked in worry.

House sighed. "Ah, Nothing, I'm fine, James!"

"Greg, you're not find something is bothering you." "Of course something is bothering me, Wilson, this case is such a pain in the butt," House said shouting slightly, Wilson frown and a little hurt as soon he heard House called him Wilson.

Grayson was whimpering slightly Wilson sighed. "You're scaring him!" Wilson said. Then there was a knock theirs at door. "I will get that." House's eyes snap to see Chase, Cuddy, and Thirteen.

"James, forget about it." That's House speak for 'I am sorry, Wilson.'

GH/JW

They left the penthouse after Blythe got there to babysit Grayson. They got to the police station to file assault charges against Adrian Williams. Thirteen and Wilson filled charges. Cuddy and House were their witnesses. "You mean Doctor House he abuses your patient and CPS didn't do anything?

"Yes… We have evidence for more the CPS personnel who did the initial investigation is prejudice against us." House spoke up, with the cops questioning eyes he said. "Because I am married to a guy." He pointed to Wilson

"Damm, CPS workers!" Detective Ivan Davis shouted, and House was startled. "I know, Dr. House! They became the loudest mouths against gay adoption at least in the state of New Jersey." "Oh! Good thing we didn't get our son from them." House said.

GH/JW

After the pressing of Charges, Chase and Thirteen went back to the hospital and House, Wilson and Cuddy, went to Amanda Callahan's place with their evidence they saw the cop car wising away with Adrian Williams. The friends wait awhile to knock at the smallish house. After ten minutes they knock. Amanda came to answer. Amanda pushed the door as soon as they saw them arrive. "Miss Callahan opened the door we need to talk," House said with his most apologetic tone.

"We need to talk, if you think still that my doctors are in the wrong after this conversation I will pay you twice the money and will forget it." Cuddy's comment angered Amanda more.

Wilson had to step in now, "We are very sorry about Abraham but we need to talk about Peter." This get's Amanda's interest than the money ever did.

"Okay, Come in." They looked at the place for a place to sit. There was the couch. House sat their private contemplation of the moment. Cutting right to the chase, House spoke, "How is Peter around Abraham?" Amanda was startled, Wilson and Cuddy were both exasperated. "Abraham was good around him, quiet, subdued he usually he was almost scared to be with him hated him."

"Did you asked him at all why did he hate him?" This was from Wilson.

"Yes, but—" House cut her off. "He won't tell you because he threatens him," House got the evidence from Wilson's briefcase.

"House!" Wilson spat. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" House said. "I need to go for a walk." "Okay." Wilson was saying. House walk to the computer desk and he put on his motorcycle gloves, and turn on the computer. He successfully turned on the computer what he saw shocked him. There are word documents, but the pornographic pictures of Nichola, and Abraham. "James, Lisa!" House called extremely serious.

"House, What did you find?" Wilson said. "Look at those. " Then he turned to Amanda. "Dr. House?" Her eyes like Cuddy and Wilson's had grown wide in horror. "Call the police." House's voice was calm but the trembling of his hand betrayed his emotions.

GH/JW

"Can we get a Conviction with all of that?" House asked, He, Wilson, Cuddy, and Amanda Callahan was seated at a small interrogation room, with the prosecutor a woman in her early 30's.

"Yes, Dr. House. as you know HIV/AIDS isn't transmitted by simple contact, touching or even kissing, it should be through exchange of bodily fluids." The Prosecutor, Emma Carter said. "It's deliberate," House said, closing his eyes.

"How about the thief of medical records and Barrett, and the blackmail? You know a friend almost died because of it, And the books they burned all of his books in the office." Wilson asked, pointing at House.

"Yes, don't worry, Doctor Wilson, We have a very good case there," Carter said smiling sympathetically. "A police officer will come with you guys to the hospital and arrest him. We can certainly get him with property damage with your books which is a felony offense. But the real teeth for him is HIPAA which is jail time and almost a million dollar fine." "Wow," House said and his face turned serious. "Am I going to testify or Dr. Chase?" "That's ideal," Carter said, "Listen, I read what is in the lawsuit, Dr. House, You and Dr. Chase will help us convict him. Listen, No offense Missis Callahan but you aren't the best witness we have I will still call you. But both of your backgrounds are quite admirable. Is it true, Dr. House?" Carter asked.

"I can't speak for Dr. Chase, but in my case its all true," House said and Wilson gave his hand a firm squeeze. "No, it didn't distract him or me Chase got it right the first time."

GH/JW

They got to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital at around 1:00, Wilson and House were holding hands clutching each other like a life preserver. Together with the police officer following them behind. Cuddy was the first to go in, They left Amanda in the station she will just call a friend to pick her up.

They walk to Cuddy's office, When they got inside her secretary was a shock to see a uniform officer with them. The secretary buzzed Cuddy off and they enter her office. House and Wilson, and the police got in. Cuddy spoke first. "Go, Linda, Go and Paged Nurse Jayden Barrett, don't tell him the police is waiting here, okay."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy," Five minutes of ideal chit chat later Nurse Barrett was there.

"Jayden Barrett." The police officer said. "You're arrested for 20 counts violations of HIPAA, and damage to property."

"Why did you do it?" Wilson wanted to know, he asked bright red in anger. "You almost killed Chase, If you're after my HUSBAND,…. Because of your jealous, Jayden, I am just testing the waters and you know it!"

" It was all his idea, And I wanted to embarrass him." He pointed at House. "And he told me that if I succeeded he will have a scholarship for me in California to go to med school."

"You have a right to remain silent…." The officer began.

"Who told you to get Wilson's and Chase's shrink's file?" House asked holding his phone for evidence.

"Doctor Adrian Williams!" Barrett said.

"And do you consent to me recording you?" Jayden gave a big nod.

GH/JW

They left the hospital early to relive House's mother and the babysitter of their duties. Plus they need quality time as a family before the hectic schedule they will have tomorrow and beyond. House sat down on the piano while Grayson was listening to him play while playing his iPod.

He played the whole collection of Well-Tempered Clavier, the collection of 24 pieces. The first prelude was his favorite, its like a stream, flowing to one and to a much bigger end. Wilson was cooking dinner, pasta, and fresh salad. House loved his family. Three years ago he would have scuff at the idea of domestic bliss, but now he is enjoying because it was with Wilson the most non-boring, boring guy ever.

They eat as a family telling jokes, and laughing as a typical family had, people might scoff at the idea of two men and a kid but House would never trade it for the world. After dinner, House played some more music now it was Grayson's favorite band The Beatles. House didn't often play the Beatles because their lyrics sounded like rainbows and sunshine but he can appreciate good melodies when he heard them, plus his son loved it. They put Grayson to bed at around 8:30 PM.

House and Wilson are watching TV when the local news came: Breaking News From Princeton, A Former Doctor Arrested for Assault, multiple counts of Statutory Rape, and Felony Murder.

House turn the TV off and led Wilson to their bedroom. They kiss and cuddled themselves and have their way with each other.

It was already sun up when Wilson woke. House was already up their boy was still as sleep in the other room. He smiled to himself. He got up and got ready for the day. "Greg, Good morning." House was making and French toast, coffee, and orange juice.

"Jamey," House acknowledged Wilson's presence. "Morning." Wilson came out from behind him and hug him.

Grayson woke up right then, "Papa, Daddy!" He hugged them, their son's bright blue eyes gleaming with childlike innocence. House and Wilson looked at each other for a moment.

Then there was a knock at the front door Wilson opened it and saw Cuddy, her expression neutral she spoke. "House, Wilson, have you seen the morning paper?

Wilson and House shook their heads "Just woke up."

Grayson was looking at his parents and went to the piano, Cuddy smiled at Grayson, and handed House the morning paper:

**FORMER DOCTOR ACCUSE OF SERIAL SEXUAL ABUSE AND MURDER OF TWO ACROSS SEVEN STATES**

**Doctor Adrian Williams charged with murder, rape and assault Princeton Monday Night After Doctors suspect him.**

_Doctor Adrian Williams was charged officially with multiple counts of physical and sexual abuse and one count of felony murder in the state of New Jersey. With further possible charges in New York, California, Illinois, Washington State, Oregon, and Vermont. Williams who contracted HIV while working as a doctor in San Fransisco became vindictive and targeted single mothers, and either had sex with their children or inject the children with tainted blood. And He also allegedly pose them for pictures. His latest victim, 4-year-old Abraham Callahan died last month of HIV encephalopathy. The authorities claim that Williams activities directly link to the child's death. Abraham's doctor, the world renown Doctor Gregory House of Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital was the first one to suspect Dr. Williams of Child Abuse of and then contacted authorities. While the investigation of Child Protective Services was drop due to Abraham's death, Williams convince the mother Amanda Callahan to sue Dr. House, Dr. James Wilson, ( Dr. House's partner) and Dr. Robert Chase and the Hospital, claiming that Dr. House's and Dr. Wilson's relationship, as well as Dr. Chase's and Dr. House's background of abuse as children, clouded their judgment. Williams bribes a nurse in the hospital to stole Dr. Wilson's and Dr. Chase's psych file and spread those details. That nurse was charged with multiple counts of violations of HIPAA. The nurse pleads guilty and turned in states evidence._

_Nevertheless, Dr. House got back at Williams' efforts to discredit him, by hiring a Private investigator to trail him around what they found was a trail of twenty kids from 2001, some are dead and some are still with us. Williams will also be charged for the death of Nichola Marvin Adams in New York state although they are delaying filling after the trial in New Jersey. in New Jersey, If convicted he could face life in prison without parole. Calls to Amanda Callahan's house last night were not returned. The prosecutor is expected to hold a news conference later today._

Damm, House thought, "It is good we live in a condo."

"They'll follow you from the hospital everywhere, House, are you willing to give a statement today," Cuddy spoke in the silence.

"I need to, Don't I," House said feeling defeated.

"No," Cuddy and Wilson said in unison. "But if you want to…," Cuddy added. "I will be the one to make a statement on your behalf, House." Cuddy finished.

"Okay!"

"And Wilson We have board meeting after this." Cuddy turned to Wilson.

They left the condo after eating breakfast and as soon as the babysitter arrived. In the car ride to the Hospital, Wilson held House's hand and kissed the back of it. "It will be over, soon, Greg." "James, I love you so much."

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, As they entered the Hospital Wilson was holding House's hand interlace their fingers, and Cuddy was with them, parrying the media. The media's questions were annoying, Cuddy was being good to them, Wilson notice.

"Is it true?" "Dr. House, when did you first suspect Dr. Williams?"

"People say that you have a four-year-old…?" This made House's hand tighten around Wilson's own. Cuddy noticed House's face. "Order!" Cuddy's smile was obviously faked. "This is a hospital, let them go they are doctors, for crying out loud not Elton John!" So Please, If you want a statement I can give it to you. Wait in the auditorium!" Cuddy was shouting at them now, House and Wilson moved as fast as they can to the elevators. When they were in House spoke in relief.

"I wish Cuddy doesn't tear them to shreds." They were laughing and being like they don't care about anything.

"The comment about Elton John was fun," Wilson said laughing slightly. The conversation has gone serious when Wilson asked House, "What do you think Chase is thinking right now?"

House's face grew darker. "I… Don't… know." Wilson knew that House cared about Chase, like a surrogate son and that if something happened to Chase, Wilson's mind trailed off.

GH/JW

Cuddy was seated at her office while preparing her statement to the media when 3 calls form a donor a piece of good news, this donor was impressed about House, (House and Wilson's) relationship that he will be donating 10 million dollars in oncology and five million in diagnostics, payable in 10 months. Another one called and said that they were giving money 1 million dollars for diagnostics. Also, a donor wants to donate money to jump up HIV research. Wow! Cuddy thought.

She went out of her office and made the way of delivering her statement as a friend and their boss. She faced the audience and remember comping in three years ago when House has his 'survivor search' and couldn't stop smiling. She took a deep breath.

"The only thing that Dr. House, Dr. Wilson, and Dr. Chase, did is do their jobs. A job of a mandated reporter is to report what they saw. Dr. House saw a kid who is being wrong by the people who should be there for them. As Doctors both Doctors House, Wilson and Chase are very aware of the consequences both professionally and personally. We here at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital wants this all resolve in no time. And finally on behalf of PPTH our deepest condolences to the family of Abraham Callahan."

"I can answer Three questions," Cuddy said. "Just go to the microphone?"

"Hi Dr. Cuddy, I am Ann Victor from the New York Times, my question is in your opinion did Doctor House made a mistake in diagnosing and treatment of Abraham?"

"No, Dr. House didn't make a mistake, in fact as Dr. Chase saw the kid he instantly told House that the kid had AIDS, no! the had confirmed it with blood work."

"Hi I am Andrei Ryan from the Boston Globe, I just to asked about Dr. Chase's story?"

"All I will be able to say in that case is it's true," Cuddy said frowning at the obvious privacy blipped.

"Dr. Cuddy, I am Neil Limpet from The AP, Are doctor House and Wilson lovers, do they have a kid?"

"Yes, and yes to those but if you bother their family, they will get you arrested." "Okay, goodbye." Cuddy left the auditorium

End of Chapter 9


	10. Conference and Nolan

Conference and Nolan

GH/JW

Wilson walked to the boardroom at 12:50 for the board meeting, He left House in the cafeteria because House had a patient. Cuddy was walking towards Wilson's direction and she was smiling, that big, 'I just got a big fat check for the hospital smile.' "Wilson, wow the media publicity, is making this hospital boom," Cuddy said. Wilson was right, Cuddy had a pig donor gave money.

The board meeting began, Mr. Fletcher the chairman of the board entered at exactly 1:00. The meeting consists of the new budget for the new MRI machine and a budget for the new fiscal year and the final one, the big elephant in the room the lawsuit and the media. Wilson knew these people wanted his partner gone, some of those people wanted some bodily harm on him. So when the first one spoke, "Do you think that he is stable enough to keep his medical license?"

Wilson had to cringe as House's partner of two years he often wondered the same thing. "House is stable, I can assure you that he is more stable in two years."

"Yeah." another one spoke up. "If a donor saw you guys kissing…" the cardiologist trailed off. This is Cuddy 's turn to laugh he turn to Wilson with a knowing grin. "A donor is willing to up their donations. A fair number of donors said that they are impressed by how House handled his life, which I mean." "So, is everything true, about his childhood and Dr. Chase's?" The head of the ICU said impressed.

"Yes…"

GH/JW

House was talking to his team getting them to realize what big fat morons they all were when his telephone in his office rang he ran to his office and ordered tests. "Chase and Thirteen, go and book an MRI room for our patient. Taub and Foreman, go search their apartment."

He walked across to his office and answered the phone. "Hi, Its Dr. Greg House," He said to the receiver.

"Hi, Dr. House its Emma Carter, Can you come into the justice halls today or tomorrow, It is urgent, the hearing will be Tuesday."

It became apparent to House that was having a panic attack. "Tuesday!" He walked to the balcony and hop the connecting wall into Wilson's side.

"Yes, Tuesday, and we need your help." "All right, I will be there," House said a bit uncertain.

Emma sighed. "Dr. House, it will be okay."

"I know.," House said condescendingly.

Emma hung up. Wilson was watching House from his office intensely. He opened his balcony door. House jumped slightly. "What the heck, James," House said a bit shock.

"Who are you talking to, House?" Wilson asked him.

"No one, you wanna know."

"Greg…" "Fine, its Emma Carter," House said, now panicky.

"Greg, What does she want?" "The preliminary hearing is next week, Tuesday," House said breathing shallow. "And I am basically the star witness, I need to go to her office tomorrow."

"Okay!" "What do you mean okay, I m— might — m— make an f—-fool out of my s—self there…. " House was stuttering. Then Wilson caught as another panic attack was happening.

"Greg!" He dragged House towards his office. Luckily he had a bottle of Ativan with when House had a panic attack last week he had phone a script from Nolan's office because Wilson is House's medical proxy and civil partner he can do that sort of thing. Wilson force House to take a pill. When House was feeling better he questioned Wilson with his eyes.

Wilson sighed."House, I gave you Ativan."

House's protest was interrupted by the arrival of Chase. "House, Kenji is hallucinating, and having seizures."

Wilson answered for House, "Chase, I will tell him, How are you holding up about these?"

"I am holding up fine," Chase said pointedly. "But there is a man who asked me if I was the one who had been molested by a priest, he told me that he was from Boston had been raped himself, that's when I realize that I have power over father Nichols and Williams."

"Yeah," Wilson said nodding his head.

At this point, House woke up. "Greg?" Wilson murmured.

"House, our patient," Chase said smiling at his boss. "Did you get an MRI?" House asked scowling at Chase.

"Yes, and we found a tumor."

"Good, we have an oncologist here," House said Wilson and Chase rolled their eyes. Wilson got up. "Chase, do you have the scans?" "Hear," Chase said, handing Wilson the file. "It is a Glioblastoma multiform," Wilson said. "Stage 4, you need to do a biopsy but from the looks of it I am 99 percent positive it is what it is."

"Its inoperable, Greg, How old is the patient?" Wilson asked knowing that House cared for his pediatric patients.

"Kenji is 6 years old," Chase answered.

"If they have the kid treated, he can live until his eight but if he isn't he will die in weeks. This is cancer that is hard to treat." Wilson added for House's and Chase's benefit.

GH/JW

House and Wilson walked to the patient's room just a foot away. The mother stood up. "Dr. House, oh god, Dr. Wilson," House rolled his eyes inwardly. She knows us from the media coverage of the case.

"Akiri," House said gently as possible. "Your son has Glioblastoma, stage four, with Akira's questioning look. "Its a type of cancer of the brain."

"Is my son going to die?" She asked.

This was Wilson's area, "Your son is dying, to buy more time we can do radiation and chemo, but if you want to take him home you can do that as well." "It was just a stupid headache." "We are so sorry." Wilson offered.

The mother hugged Wilson and then hug House, House stiffened with the contact And told House, "Dr. House, thank you so very much, I have been abused myself." House sighed feeling embarrass and said. "Okay, You're very welcome."

GH/JW

Wednesday

House and Wilson took the day off since yesterday was a hard day and they just wanted to hug Grayson. Kenji's mother wants his boy's last days to be pain-free so she took her son. House and Wilson were maddeningly okay with letting this patient die. So they have a meeting with the prosecutor and Nolan afterward.

At 9:00 they walk into Emma Carter's office hand in hand, the prosecutor greets them. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson!" They walked to her office. They sat there interlacing their fingers. Emma smiled. "Dr. House, this isn't cross, I am not here to make you feel bad, I am on your side, She said trying to reassure him. "When did you first suspects Williams?"

House took a deep breath and his left hand tightens around Wilson's own. "At my boss's wedding, I was asked to be one of her husband's groomsman because I'd introduce him to her. Rachel their daughter was tagging at my arm I notice him with Marvin's mother Maria, see, Maria is Lucas's cousin."

"So What did you do afterward, you didn't report him?" Carter asked.

"Nothing," With Emma's questioning look. "because I have no evidence, but I caution Dr. Cuddy because she has a daughter, I left with Dr. Wilson and our son."

"Good thing, Dr. House, because it disproved their assumptions, that you were spying on him." She said. So, When did you next run into him?"

"In the hospital, with Abraham's case." "Good, Dr. House, Did you recognize, him?" Carter asked.

"I recognize him, he has my dad's attitude and also his eyes," House said frowning and starting to hyperventilate. Carter didn't notice but Wilson did.

"Greg! You okay?" Wilson asked, hugging House some. House needs Ativan so Wilson gave some to him. "You are fine, now." He whispered in House's ear. "Did you suspected him of raping, Abraham, right away?" "No, I didn't suspect him, because but when I saw him I instantly remembered him," House said.

"Doctor House, what is his admitting symptoms?" She asked disgust written in her young face.

"Fever, Nausea, Neuropathy, (Lesions, the lesions actually we notice that because it was in Abrahams back.) To be honest I saw that case and I know that that will be an easy case. "When did you realize he had HIV?"

"When Dr. Chase told me… the KS lesions on the kid's and that Abraham was scared, that is also the first time I already knew that Abraham was being raped by Peter or Adrian." House said closing his eyes. He is aware that Wilson was holding his hand. "Chase told me that Adrian wants to leave AMA and that he didn't like testing to be done on Abraham."

"Did you confirm HIV and Kaposi Sarcoma?"

"Yes, and the kid's CD4 is a 10, And also I did an MRI on him I have suspicions that that kid had been raped."

"Oh, good, so you got evidence." "I am not a radiologist," House said. "But if you look at the films look, his bones aren't held well.

"Oh god. I saw it," Carter said. "How did you con it out of the mother?" With House's questioning look she said. "Your reputation as a doctor is that you will save patients no matter what it took, and also because you said that he didn't want to do any test on the kid."

"Dr. Wilson here, talk the mother while another one of my fellows talked to him.

"Dr. Hadley?"

"Yes, her and I persuaded her to talk to him, we tag team, Wilson here," He pointed at the younger man. "He persuaded Amanda to do an MRI on Abraham, I talked to Abraham," House said wishing for his thinking ball.

"Dr. House, I know your not a shrink." House smiled. "But what is his demeanor towards his mother and Adrian."

"House sighed, "The boy was scared, ashamed, and withdrawn, that's when I called CPS."

"Why, there isn't no outright scars on him?" Emma asked, easing him to the main point.

In a whisper and knowing the main point House said. "I saw myself in him." He looked at Wilson, and Wilson gave him a reassuring smile.

"You were abused?" "Yes… I was, by my father." "So Dr. House, What did, your father did to you?" Carter asked with compassion in her eyes.

"House took a deep breath. He would dunk me in ice baths, or break a bone, or he will leave outside of the house for the rest of the weekend or worse he would burn my books. one year," House was shaking his head. "I was twelve years old every time that he would break arm or put me in an ice bath after breaking my arm but I asked what will make him stop, he said since I wasn't his son," This isn't in Wilson's psych file but House knew that he needed to tell the whole truth. He squeezes Wilson's hand tight and spoke in an even voice. "He asked me to gratify him."

"Dr. Wilson, you should be proud of your partner." Wilson nodded wordlessly. one more thing, Dr. House. what happened with you and detective Triter?" With House's worried eyes she spoke. "Triter is in jail for sexual assault and murder of a 16-year-old black male. So he isn't with us and I know your kind you're a pacifist, you believe in non-violence. "

House smirked, took a deep sigh. His hand tightened around Wilson's own and eyed the oncologist. House didn't see disgust only pain for him, he spoke. "That day he arrested me, he beat me up, he blackmailed me." Wilson tightens his grip on House's hand. "That if I didn't admit the drugs, he will tell James that I am in love with him, I wasn't ready, to admit that or to come out as bisexual."

"Thank you, Dr. House, wanna know what Williams is doing right now?" This made House smile.

"Lemme guess, he is pretending to have multiple personalities," House said. And Emma Carter laugh.

"As if it will work," Wilson said.

GH/JW

They left Emma Carter's office and three hours north with Grayson in the car. After that morning session with the prosecutor, House needed to take a break because his stump will not cooperate with him. He got his spare cane off Wilson's trunk and sighed. He needed to talk with Nolan about the media's attention. So he drags his family off to Mayfield he wasn't comfortable with leaving their son off in Princeton while they drove three hours to Mayfield.

They reach Mayfield, they needed to wake Grayson up. Wilson lifted the little boy up from the seat. House was grateful for Jamey. The love of his life. Tomorrow will be the third Thanksgiving that he and Wilson will spend together as a couple. They walk to Nolan's office a soon as he reached the door Nolan's was standing there. "Happy Thanksgiving, Nolan!" House said in greeting.

House walked to Nolan's private office and sat down in the middle chair, his therapist chair. "How was your week, House?" "You want to long answer or the short one?"

Nolan gave a chuckle at that. "The long one,"

"First of all did James call you last Friday when I have a session?" House asked. "Because he gave me an Ativan."

"Didn't he told you about that?" Nolan was frowning at House.

"No, I had a panic attack Tuesday, he noticed me, drag me from his balcony and he gave me two, Wilson can be an asshole sometimes, so go spill."

"Because he was worried about you, House," Nolan said trying to reason with House. House shook his head. Then changed the subject.

"We met the prosecutor today." House said pacing the length of Nolan's office "We talked, I talked about my testimony, seems to impress her. don't know about that."

"House, you should sit down."

House sat back down. "The media is camping around PPTH."

"Oh!" Nolan said chuckling.

House resumed pacing. "It's kinda hard because, it's a media circuit, I mean, the relationship with James and myself."

"Yeah, I would advice you to tell the world, then again, We really need to consider Grayson here." "My kid has Asperger's and we live in a college town." "Yeah, I know, House, you,— if someone bully's your boy then you wanna hate them even if your son doesn't care that their fathers are gay they will in the future and you can not just care." Nolan and House stared at each other for a minute or so."

Then House conceded with a nod.

"House, we have a session on Sunday, and also you want me to come to court with you?"

"I don't want to be a bother, your busy."

Nolan frowned. "House, I will do it for anyone of my patients."

"Yeah." With that House left Mayfield.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. ThanksgivingAniversary

Chapter 11-Thanksgiving

They arrived at the Penthouse close to midnight because they didn't anticipate the traffic of cars driving around Princeton. They were in his mothers 2006 ford mustang, John House bought that car in 2006 when he and Blythe move from Texas to Lexington. The car is in Blythe's name, that is the reason why House exchange it.

Isaiah Wilson was there, House admired how Wilson's father loved his son like blood, Jacob and his family will be in tomorrow as well as Cuddy and family, Sarah was with Blythe at Baker, Chase and Thirteen will also join them. When they got home, Grayson was lifted on to Isaiah's lap. House smiled privately. "Greg, How are you about this?" Isaiah asked.

"The media publicity?" House clarified, playing nice.

"Yes," Isaiah answered moving Grayson so that he can sit down. Wilson was still down in the car with their stuff.

House answered his father in law in a soft even tone. "Yes, it sucks," Grayson murmured in protest while he was asleep. "Because, they were camping out in his" He pointed at Grayson, "school this Monday, camping at the hospital waiting for us to give an interview, "James and I we are private people." At this point Wilson walked in the room, House smiled at him. Wilson got Gray in his bedroom while House was talking to his father. Then Isaiah got to the guest bedroom and said goodnight to the two younger men. House join Wilson in their bedroom.

When they were in bed House wrap his arms on Wilson's neck on one of his still rare barring your soul moment said. "I am very thankful for my family, I love you, Jamey boy, Happy third thanksgiving to you, and Goodnight."

Wilson smiled a big open smile at House. "I love you too, Greg. Happy Thanksgiving."

GH/JW

When Wilson woke up House was looking at him intently. 'God, he loves this man so much.' He thought House spoke. "James, it's 9:30." you should wake up already, Grayson is up 'playing and teaching' Mathew how to play the piano." Wilson got up and sighed.

"House." Wilson spoke "Happy second Anniversary." Thanksgiving is also their anniversary, it was the first time they slept together. They talked about for a month about the change in their relationship. House agrees reluctantly and to the best decision, he ever made except for when he was fifteen when he decided to be a doctor.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Wilson," They brush their lips with one another in a chaise kiss.

"We should go to our parents and my brother are here waiting for us." They got out of the of the room. The House-Wilson family got to cooking. Chase and Thirteen arrived at one in the afternoon. And Cuddy, Lucas, and Rachel arrived at two.

They eat in fun companionable silence with some interspersed with laughter or jokes from House and Wilson, They cooked everything from scratch. The turkey, mashed potatoes and the apple pie. Red wine for the adults and grape juice for the children.

After the meal and everyone left except Chase and Thirteen, the couple were drinking and Chase and Grayson were playing music, House and Wilson were sitting in the living room drinking beer and watching Grayson play piano and Chase the violin, House taught his son how to accompany voices, they were playing Queen's Love Of My Life. Grayson didn't understand the full context of the song, obviously but he played beautifully.

GH/JW

After playing three more songs, House stood up and beckon Chase to sit with him on the dining room area. "Chase," House spoke in a reassuring tone. "Come here."

"House?" Chase questioned his mentor. "The media had been an ass even if the hospital had given a statement, they camp up my apartment." Chase sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you have no idea," House said in that annoyingly sweet tone of voice. "Chase," He said in a more serious tone. "How are you holding up?" He asked concern for Chase evident in his electric blue eyes. "House," Chase said pausing, He didn't want to tell a lie because House is a real concern for him. "It is hard that my personal life is aired on TV, but I am fine."

"I bet there is a photo of me and Wilson kissing on Nightline," House spoke annoyance evident. "Actually they had a picture because I send them like a screw you," House said with a smug little smile.

Chase smiled back at him.

GH/JW

After the younger doctors left House was putting Grayson to bed when his son asked a question. "Daddy, Are you a faggot?" House closed his eyes and sighed, with caution ask.

"Where did you heard that word, Grayson?"

Grayson shrugged. "Daddy, I was watching the news with Grandpa Isaiah then somebody was talking about you and some guy say you and Papa are a faggot."

House rolled his eyes, of course, his kid will be watching TV with Isaiah. "First of all faggot, that word is a bad word, Grayson." Grayson gave his father a questioning look. Conveying, What do you mean? "You know Gray, that I loved you and your papa like no what matter, right?" Grayson nodded his head. "Papa and I are both men." Grayson gave House a funny look that conveyed the word duh.

House sighed. "When we kiss each other, that is what faggot meant, its the wrong word to say that word is derogatory when we say derogatory it meant it hurts people."

"Daddy, Are you hurt?" Grayson asked. House gave his son a sad smile.

"Grayson, you know what, you should be proud of who you are and your family, we are unique. And there is nothing wrong with our family and loving another man." House said giving his son reassuring hug. "I have you and papa in my life even if they hurt me as long as I lived I am happy, so good night, Grayson, I love you." He kissed Grayson's hair and left his boy's bedroom.

After House put Grayson to bed, and they had the anniversary nookie, He told Wilson about the conversation he had with their son. Wilson frowned obliviously and sighed loudly. "Though, I loved how you explain the word faggot as being derogatory to gay people," Wilson said leaning forward, and kissing House on the lips.

"Yeah, Good night, Jamey, Happy anniversary and thanksgiving," House said breaking the kiss.

GH/JW

Friday

It was a cold December day when John pull Gregory from his room because the boy was misbehaving earlier that day. He had aced the test with an anti-Vietnam war piece. "Dad." Young Gregory said shouting a little. John was in a rage. His blue-grey eyes looking down at his son in anger and shame.

"You don't come in and write those sorts of things about the war the war that I am fighting for your sakes."

"Dad," Gregory spoke. "I don't want the ice bath, don't break my arm, I am attending a piano competition. I am sick, don't send me outside." He begged him to be let go of his father's cruel punishments.

Then John spoke out into Gregory's ear. "Oh, Greg," John said. If only if you can do something." A pause and he spoke again. "You can give me something since you weren't my son, you told me so."

House woke up gasping for air. "Dad!" He shouted. "Come on! Don't touch me." Wilson was instantly awake and hugging him close. Bad idea, because House flinched.

"Greg!" Wilson called, but House had no reaction. Wilson turned the light on to see House's blue eyes looking down but unseeing. "House!" Wilson exclaimed in worry he remembered, 18 months ago when House was in a catatonic state for a week Wilson didn't even know if he will get the love of his life back.

"What? James, What the heck is going on?"

"Well, I can ask you the same question as well." With House's questioning look. "You freaked out, wanna tell me about it?" "About the dream?" House asked. But when he looked up at Wilson the fear and shame in his eyes shine through.

Wilson hugged House and said. "I know, babe, you are gonna be okay." Wilson understood the meaning of House's reluctance to speak with him, its sexual.

GH/JW

Friday Afternoon

They spent the day decorating their Christmas tree and buying gifts online from Amazon and others. At one point their son went to the piano and played John Lennon's Happy Christmas: War is Over. House's demeanor all day was quiet and subdued, he didn't speak more than two sentences all day but when their son played music House became more animated.

"That was so great, Grayson, I loved it so much." He said smiling at the boy. Wilson was happy to see House in this manner and if he is a little bit honest he is a little bit jealous of Grayson. All day he was coxing House to come out of it and just one song from their kid House was out of his semi catatonia.

"Greg." Wilson spoke."What do you like to eat for dinner?" He said From the kitchen so it was loud. Wilson saw House flinched. He ran towards House's direction and put a hand on House's shoulder this time House didn't flinch.

"What?" House asked, swallowing hard.

House was in and out and Wilson didn't know if his partner is ready to be on court on Tuesday, but if he said anything to House, nothing will happen or worse House will just yell at him. The only thing that he can do is to support his partner. "Greg, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing?" House said.

Oh God, Wilson thought, the stress is getting to him, House is in complete shut down mode. "Lord, help him, Make him be okay." House looked at him, his expression blank. Wilson closed his eyes.

"I am fine, James, I should have stopped him from." He looked at Grayson and when he was sure that their four-year-old wasn't listening, he blurted. "from raping me."

At least he is talking to me. Wilson thought. "You were a kid." House's guilt about the rape was evident. "Can I hug you, Greg?" House nodded. "Screw you, John House, he is stronger than you think!" Wilson half whispered. House looked up at him in disbelief, then House did hug back.

That statement from Wilson made House's day. His mood was better. He was back for today. Wilson loved the change in his partner smile, House smiled like a dope when he realized that Wilson was on his side. "Thank you," House said. "You were asking me why am I out of it today, I was thinking about the court."

The rest of Friday and Saturday was good to House's mood. Wilson thank god/universe that House will be okay.

End of Thanksgiving


	12. The Final Prep

Chapter 12-The final prep.

Sunday

GH/JW

48 Hours before Court.

They woke up at 8:20, and got up, Grayson was already up playing piano and singing Hey Jude, by the Beatles. House smiled at their son when he entered the living room. Grayson knew that the instrument was his to play. "Good morning, Grayson, what do you want for breakfast?" House asked.

"I want pancakes." Grayson smiled at his older father. House smiled back. Then Wilson woke up and gave Grayson a hug and a kiss.

"The meeting is today," Wilson said, and House tense up. He put his hand on House's left hand. "Papa, what's up?" Grayson asked worried for House.

The silence lengthens. "Greg, are you with us now?" Wilson said in worry. House blinked.

"I am fine, James, I am fine, Grayson, you don't have to bother with me," House said simply.

Wilson frown. "Greg, listen to me because I will never repeat this twice, you idiot, we're practically MARRIED. You moron, I love you so much. I don't deal with the person I am MARRIED TO."

"But, you are going to leave eventually?" House said as soon as he said it he regretted it, he saw Wilson's brown eyes full of hurt. "God, I am sorry, Jamey." "I know, God, Greg. You're, stress out, I know." Wilson said crossing to were House was, and put his hands on House's shoulders and squeeze them. Grayson gave House a big hug.

The family resume eating their meal in silence. House's mood lifted after a while. But Wilson is still worried. 'God, I hope he is okay.' Wilson prayed House maybe is agnostic but Wilson believes in god he believed that God will help them. The rest of the morning was good to House, they played music together, Grayson played with his fathers.

At lunchtime they went out, at Taco Bell, After eating, They dropped Grayson at Blythe's place.

GH/JW

Forty-Four Hours before Court

House and Wilson walk to Emma Carter's office close to 2 pm, hand in hand. On their way to the office, they saw Cuddy and Lucas. "Good afternoon, House, Wilson!" Cuddy exclaim.

"Hello, Cuddy, How are the twins today?" House said with a suggestive lear.

Cuddy and Lucas rolled their eyes, but Wilson smiled a big grateful smile. Cuddy gave Wilson a questioning look. Wilson whispered into Cuddy's ear. "He had been off this past few days." Cuddy frowned at the explanation that Wilson gave. When they entered Carter's office. Carter, who was standing waiting for them. Wilson's heart was tied into knots. 'I hope that he will be okay on Tuesday.' Wilson prayed in his mind.

They walk into Carter's office, they sat down. "Good afternoon, Doctors House, and Wilson. Carter said. They shook hands, House was looking to Wilson said. "I am fine."

"Okay, I know you are fine, Greg!" Wilson lied. But in his worry House doesn't even called him on that lie. Wilson frowned. They sat down across the prosecutor's desk. Wilson's hand was on House's. The prosecutor spoke breaking the silence. "How has your Thanksgiving has been, Dr.s House and Wilson? House usually didn't like indulging people in small talk but this time he is grateful for the innocuous but hated task.

House spoke, "Our Thanksgiving had been fine, we spent it with our family and friends. Actually," He looked at Wilson." To be honest, It's the best Thanksgiving I ever had." Wilson gave House a grateful look.

"Let us go through with your testimony on Tuesday, okay, Doctor House," Carter said and House tense up a bit. "Last week we did your direct., Today we will practice cross. I am going to play with Mr. Gavin. "So, Doctor House," Carter said in a thick New York accent, House laughs. "How can we know that you aren't lying, about your childhood?" House looked at Wilson and he spoke in anger. "I thought you believe his story." Wilson accused.

"Doctor Wilson, I believe him and most people will, but their people who will definitely incline to not believe him or who are two ingresses in there religious belief that said he deserved it," Carter said to assure them.

"So because I am committed to a guy.." House trailed off.

"Yes, Sorry we are living in kind of world." Carter replays. "Also do you have a proof of the abuse so that we will have cold hard evidence."

"Yes, actually last Christmas, I had an MRI done, my shoulder had been hurting, so James, got me a scan of my left shoulder and the bone was broken and dislocated, a couple of times in childhood that it will show, I had a copy at home and I can get that for Tuesday, And also I had an infarction," Carter questions with her eyes, House forgot, that he wasn't speaking to a doctor. "It is like a heart attack but instead of my heart it is in my thigh," House shown her his prosthetic leg ."Anyway, I have X rays and MRI's done on my right leg." House said in an even tone belying his mood.

"Okay, what did your father did with your shoulder?" Carter asked gently.

"He will handcuff me, too hard sometimes, one time I broke my shoulder, he will do mostly on my left arm. Like BDSM, but it doesn't go that far, as, in sex, the sexual abuse came later but he would tie me up." Wilson cringe and House looked at him but there isn't any pity just love, worry, and acceptance.

"And your foot? What did your father do?"

"I was late coming home from school because when I was 11, then he twisted my leg," House said emotionlessly.

"I want to ask you something, Dr. House, about your diagnosis?"

"What about it?" Wilson asked defensively. because he knew about House's shutdowns he is so worried that his partner might not come back.

"There had been reports that…." Wilson cut her off. "What?" He knows that Nolan will never speak, but there has been somebody who had spoken.

"Yeah, an anonymous source that told the media that you had a mental breakdown. So, Dr. House, did you suffer a breakdown two years ago?" She really needed to know because if she pushed him too far then it might not be good for her case and for House's as well.

"Yes," House said in a soft even tone. "PTSD induced catatonia," House said rather scary.

"And are you still suffering from this condition?"

"Yes," House said quieter this time and Wilson stroke his hand to reassure him.

"Thank you, Dr. House, and Dr. Wilson for your time." House left to go the car and Wilson hang around to ask the question. "How do you think he will do on Tuesday?"

"I think he will be great on Tuesday. He has you and your kid."

"How can you say that?" "I don't mean that everything is sunshine and puppies for him, of course. But I have handled a case earlier this year a man who had been abused by his uncle, rape. He was worse than him. Okay, Dr. Wilson." Wilson left following House to their car.

GH/JW

Forty Hours before Court

After the meeting with Emma Carter, They went to the Hospital to get House's scans. House was Cuddy and Wilson's patient for the longest time. Now Chase is his prescribing doctor and PCP.

House and Wilson got out of the car in the parking garage of their apartment. House was a bit shaken up. Grayson will stay the night at Baker so that the couple had time to get their bearings up. House was quiet but at least he was responsive and not catatonic.

"Greg?" Wilson was worried. House looked at him annoyed, Wilson smiled at House. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked after a bit.

"Can I have pancakes?" House answered unsure about himself. Wilson frowned, that meant that his Greg wasn't all there yet.

"House, what do you want for dinner?" Wilson said worry coloring his every word.

"Macadamia nut pancakes, you moron, I am just busting your chops," House said and he continued. "JAMES, I am just thinking, I am not slipping. I am NOT Grayson, a kid, remember?"

"Okay, I am not saying you are!" Wilson said a bit hurt and forgetting to remove it from his voice. He cooked it though. House's demeanor didn't change though he was quiet while they were eating. House ate all the pancakes which made Wilson smile.

They 'watch' a re-run of ER while making out on the couch, kissing and nipping each other. Wilson remove House's shirt, and then pants then House remove Wilson shirt and pants as well and they walk to the bedroom naked except for their boxers.

GH/JW

Thirty-two Hours before Court

Wilson and House were sleeping in their bedroom. When House's breathing became more hitched, Wilson was instantly awake and was waking House up. "Greg! Just snap out of it." Wilson said after an interminable number of 'Greg, and House,' mix in with some soothing words. Then he turned the light on. House was awake. 'Oh shit!' This is a panic attack and not a dream. Wilson got up and got a syringe of Ativan, He injected House with it. House had a prescription for the pills but Wilson knew that House can't swallow them.

After fifteen minutes, House became more aware of his surroundings. Wilson was there with him. He loves this man. "Greg?"

"Yeah, I had a flashback," House said in a soft voice. Wilson was hugging and kissing him all over. "STOP!" House said after the first nip. Wilson was shocked. "Oh, I am sorry, do you want to talk about it, House?" But House didn't respond.

Wilson turned the light off. "Greg? Are you alright?" "What?" House said irritably. "I am just thinking, Jamey."

"I can't read your mind, House, so please, just tell me, all right, because I want to help you."

House relented for a bit but after a minute he spilled. "I was 14, we had intercourse. I blocked it out because he became violent towards me." House's voice got softer, in the end, it was just above a whisper.

"Did he came into your room?" Wilson asked.

"Aren't you disgusted yet?"

"No, I am not disgusted, he did something horrible to you and you had survived it, I am very proud of you, Greg." "What if I did something horrible to Grayson?"

They had this conversation a million times so Wilson answered with. "You, won't.

House looked at his bedside clock, it was three AM, he sleds down next to Wilson and said. "Thank you, Wilson."

GH/JW

Twenty-two Hours before the trial

House woke up at 11 am for the second time Wilson wasn't there. He turned on the light and saw the note that Wilson wrote:

"Greg,

Don't worry, your mom called, Grayson needs to come to school. I didn't leave you, you moron. I love you so much. I have an appointment today, Will come to Nolan's later.

Jamey."

He texted Wilson and got up and get ready for the day. He had the today and tomorrow off but Wilson isn't that lucky. He had an appointment with an oncology donor but he will be with House tomorrow the diagnostic department had a case today, that Chase said they can handle.

He needed to fetch his son up from preschool. They didn't have a nanny because their nanny slap Grayson and House did not like that. So they take turns, fetching their son up and bringing the boy to Blythe's or to the Hospital. He sighed and went to the parking garage, then he looked away. They left the Mustang with Blythe and the Volvo was with Wilson. "Damm!" He muttered. Grayson will be annoyed with him the kid needs his routine. He couldn't take the bike.

He called Chase. His friend/employee answered the phone at the office "Chase, I need you to get me at our apartment."

"Why?" Chase answered a bit surprised.

"Wanna play the cool godfather? Wilson and Cuddy had lunch with the donor in town. My mother had gone to New York."

Chase cut him off, "You need me to pick you so that you can pick Grayson?" House heard Chase smile.

"Okay." Five minutes later, Chase arrived to pick House. He was using Foreman's car. House grinned Chase knew the issue with his kid, he brought a car that is close to his in color and style.

"Did you borrow the car from him?" House asked.

"No, I stole it."' Chase said jokingly.

GH/JW

Eighteen Hours before Court

House, Wilson, and Gray walked to Dr. Nolan's office at 3 pm. Nolan is going to catch a ride on their car today, after House's sessions. And after their session to help House and Wilson deal with tomorrow. House sat down at Nolan's patient chair and greets his psychiatrist with a "Nolan."

"Hi, House," Nolan said sitting down, House across from Nolan's chair. House didn't respond to him. Nolan frown in worry. "House, are you with me?"

House's response with, "You three, first there was Wilson, then Gray, and then you, Gees, Nolan, I didn't know how much more to say to you, I am NOT Catatonic, I am just thinking." House said full of annoyance in his tone.

"Okay!" Nolan said. "If that is what you want to answer my questions so that people who care about you, don't think you slipping." It let that sank in first. "How was your weekend?"

House thought for a minute and said. "Thanksgiving was fine until Gray asked a question, what is a faggot?"

"What did you tell him?" "That it was wrong, he asked me about being hurt and that I said like. How much I love him and that As long I live I love him something like that."

"So your son asked that? How was your meeting with the prosecutor yesterday?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah, apparently someone called the media and told them about my diagnosis, PTSD/ADHD induce Catatonia." He looked at Nolan and watched him, for any deception because there isn't Nolan will never tattle to the media because of HIPAA. He will not say a word.

"Someone must have told the media, I will investigate, okay?" Nolan probed deeper. "The prosecutor asked me about the proof, I gave her the MRI of my arm. We practiced." House said rolling his cane, he brought the cane so that he can fiddle with it.

"We need to practice then," Nolan said. They practice for more than half an hour and Nolan went home with them.

Fifteen Hours before Court

GH/JW

House was playing the piano in the living room. His fingers settled on Sonata in C major K545 by Mozart the first movement. House loved this piece he played it for practice he loved playing Mozart, it was a cool, happy, childlike melody that betrayed House's mood this couple of weeks. He was nervous, and extremely. The thoughts that were going on in his head is like a baseball hit so hard that reverberate in the batting cage. He has been wanting to try to play baseball with Grayson in the spring. He smiled with that thought.

Grayson was watching his older father play, then afterward sits in the piano bench and copy House.

Nolan and Wilson look at Gray play amazement he can't finish that piece because it is hard for him. House stand up and gave him a standing ovation because it was amazing. "Good job, little man," House said. Unlike House Grayson love being praised for a job well done.

After playing the piano, the migrated to the dining room. They had ordered pizza from Dominoes. And eat in companionable silence. Then House helped Grayson with 'homework': my home. House rolled his eyes outwardly but inwardly he was glad for the distraction. And besides, he loves his family so much. After putting Grayson to bed and Nolan retired to the guestroom House and Wilson was settled in the House and Wilson was watching mindless TV when Wilson said. "Greg, you need to take something to prevent the nightmares because I hate to see you like this."

House answered, "I know, I need a pill for now." "So Do you agree with me on it?"

"Yes."

Then House starts kissing Wilson and saying 'I love you' all the way to their bedroom. After the making out, Wilson injects House with Zolpidem. And said, " I Love you, Greg." Then Wilson falls asleep with House rap around him.

GH/JW

They woke up at 6:30, Wilson was the first one and then he woke House up. "Greg, It's 6:30." He said sweetly. "I know you're awake." House's eyes were open but lost in thought, Wilson frown. "Greg, you okay?" "Yeah, I am just thinking about what if the judge is predigesting or worse ADRIAN, somehow get out of this scenario," House said. "I can't let him win." Wilson wrapped his arms on House's body and told him, "I love you, Greg, so much and no matter what happened today I am very proud of you."

"Let's get going, Jamey, before anything happened." House winked.

They got up and got dress. House was shaking while he was tying his tie up. When Wilson notice this and cup House's hand in his. "Greg, may I?" House just nodded his head.

As the men were dressing, Grayson woke up. "Daddy, Papa, Good luck on testefiying." House gave his son a smile, for telling him that. He picked up his son and told the boy. "Be good for Remy." House got Thirteen a day off because she was the only other then Cuddy and Chase he would trust for his kid's welfare. The two will be with them in court.

End of Chapter 12


	13. The Evidesary Hearing

Chapter 13 The Evidentiary Hearing

GH/JW

Nolan woke up thirty minutes after they did and get ready for the day. They stopped at a drive-thru at a McDonald's. House and Wilson met with the prosecutor. "Good morning, Doctor House, and Doctor Wilson, do you have the documents?" Carter asked.

"Yes," House handed the scans to her. He opened the scan he put the scan into the light. Wilson winces in sympathy. "Oh my god, I am not a doctor, I can see where the break is."

House left Wilson inside Carter's office, He was waiting for Chase and talking with Nolan. When Carter asked Wilson,"How long have you and Dr. House been together?"

Wilson thought how can I answer that. "We've been best friends for almost 20 years, but we've got together 2 years ago."

"It shows, how much you love him, and devoted to him."

Wilson smiled.

GH/JW

The people were gathering outside the courtroom. The media stood at the back with their cameras. Chase, Cuddy, and Lucas were inside when House, Wilson and Nolan entered.

Wilson gave House his engagement and wedding band to play with to fiddle with House wore it in his left hand. He wore Wilson's on his right. They kissed while they were sitting.

They sat next to Chase, Cuddy, and Lucas. Wilson was holding House's hand in His and Nolan was seated next to House on the far left. House has his stoic exterior on. House glance at Adrian Williams. The man was unflappable. He looked back at His best friend and the love of his life and whispered something into his ear and said. "James, I love you."

GH/JW

Then the judge got up he was young, younger than Wilson and Asian. "Please all raise for the honorable Dustin Vargas." The bailiff said and they rise. He is Filipino. House thought, an Asian face, American first name and Spanish last name.

"People verse Adrian Jack Williams is now in session, " Vargas said putting his gavel down. "Guys, a bit of housekeeping," Vargas said in his American-Filipino accent. "Mr. Gavin, and Miss Carter, The two lawyers came to the judge's corner.

" Mr. Gavin, this is you know an evidentiary hearing so please lets us here the prosecution's case. A bit of Housekeeping this isn't a TV show, this is a court of law, so, please. As well as our friends from the media out back." He added. "Ready."

The two lawyers nodded.

"The court is in session." Vargas put his gavel on. "Your witness, Miss Carter."

Carter first called physical evidence which as is wasn't contested by the defense. There were the pictures taken of Abraham Callahan I'm different suggestive poses and what the diagnostic team guttered from Chase's examination and the re-autopsy of CPS. "Is that what an innocent person with mental illness does." Carter had to surmise after the testimony.

Then she next called The computer expert who opened each document from Adrian's laptop. This is the first time Gavin the defense attorney question the witness. " Mr. Anderson, Is there a way that there is someone who tampered with the documents?" Gavin asked leaning forward, but he kept an eye on House. House's had his mask on.

"No, the date stamps are all right, it was written years ago and the picture had a date stamp on." "But Mr. Anderson, do you think that…"

"Objection," Carter said. "Your Honor, he had already asked that." "Okay ask a different question, you asked that you are just asked that to annoy the court," Vargas said.

"Okay!" Gavin said defeated. "No more question your honor."

"Let me Call my next witness, Jayden Barrett "

GH/JW

Jayden Barrett was dress in a black suit with a blue tie. Wilson looked at him. Barrett averted his eyes. "When did you first met, Dr. Williams?"

"At the hospital, while I was working, Abraham's case at the clinic." Did he approach you, Mr. Barrett?" Carter asked, walking forward to the stands. "Yes," Barrett answered looking at Wilson and House with contempt in his eyes.

"And what did he asked you to do?" Carter prompted.

"He asked about Dr. Greg House, his 'son's' doctor," Barrett replied.

"And what did you told them?" Carter asked, walking with right hand up, in a thinking pose.

"That he is one of the best doctors in the world and that he was very good at diagnosing patients, like Abraham who was really sick." "Mr. Barrett, When you were contacted by Dr. Williams, to spread those rumors, what did he tell you about Dr. House's and Dr. Chase's childhood?"

Barrett looked at Wilson and at House. "He just contacted me and told me that Dr. House's asked me to get Dr. Willson's file, that's it. I don't know anything about the abuse."

She needed to asked. "Did you burn Dr. House's books?'"

"It was his idea."

"No more questions, your honor." Carter said she turns to the defense attorney. "your witness."

"I have only one question, for mister Barrett, Gavin said in disgust. "You and Dr. Wilson had a one night stand before they became an item." Gavin walked to the stands. "Are you on a vendetta?'

Barrett looked at House and at Wilson. "I was angry when he and Dr. House became an item, yes, but I got over it. But over a senseless death or so he said. He looked at Williams.

"Your witness," Gavin said.

"Let me call Mr. Douglas to the stands."

GH/JW

Lucas like any other person in the stands asked what was his name and his professional credentials and then to the question the first question wasn't a shock to his friends. "How did meet Dr. Gregory House? "

"Objection," Gavin said.

"Go on, Ms. Carter," Vargas said.

"Dr. House was a former client that." Lucas looked at House now and said. "Now, I considered him my friend."

"So, when he asked you to a quick search Peter Anderson or whatever, Did you hesitate?' Carter asked moving to around.

"First, My cousin was Maria." When Wilson and House looked at Williams, they bet they can see a flash of remorse in the man's eyes. "He and My cousin Maria dated so he was at my wedding then almost two months later House had shown me a picture of Adrian Williams also known as Jared. I told House that the man is Williams."

"No more questions, your honor. Carter said sitting down. She turnef to Gavin. "Your witness."

Gavin walked to the stands. "I have only one question, your honor."And said. "Mr. Douglas, are you on a vendetta, against my client?"

Lucas blinked, it was such an idiotic question. But he answered it anyway. "No, what happened to Marvin was a tragedy. And I condone it with every bit of my being but I am not here to get him." The public defender nodded.

GH/JW

The prosecutor looks at her next witness, Amanda Callahan. Amanda looked at House when she walked to the stand and mouth 'Thank you, to House.

Carter looked at Amanda Callahan, this was her weakest link. The person she hated to come to the stands, she offered not to call her for the evidentiary hearing but she declined to say she wanted Justice done. Carter reluctantly agreed.

Carter asked Amanda everything from her relationship with Abraham and her life before Abraham was born. Every single answer she yelled a not so great respond.

When it was the defense Attorney's time to asked question her a question about the signs she had a miss. "How could you miss the signs?" Gavin asked. "You're his mother for Christ sake?"

"I—I—D—Didn't know?" Amanda answered shaking slightly.

"Okay, but you admit that you did something wrong?" Gavin asked, "Y-Y Yes."

GH/JW

House, Wilson and their friends left the courthouse, for lunch they ate at a local Chinese restaurant. House and Wilson are seated side by side with Chase, Cuddy, Lucas, and Nolan.

House is very nervous, so nervous that his hands were shaking, he isn't eating. Wilson is worried. House gets hypoplasia. "Greg," Wilson said softly. "You have to eat." "I can't." The four other people in their table looked at him in worry. Wilson looked at him with a critical eye and said to Chase."Robbie, there is a Jamba Juice outside, can you get him a Jamba Juice?" Willson tossed a twenty to Chase.

"Okay." Said Chase, standing up.

House looked at Wilson and said. "gosh, James, You idiot. You looked so worried."

"Greg!" Wilson exclaimed. "What if you pass out on the stands." House just look at Wilson and said. "Thanks!" House was still amazed at how other people cared about him.

GH/JW

After finishing eating, they gathered their things and went back to the courthouse. As they were coming back. House is getting more scared. Wilson was holding his hand as the judge called. "Next Witness."

"May I call in Dr. Gregory House to the stands," Carter asked. House stood up and walk to the stands. "This is it." He muttered to himself. And he squeezed Wilson's hand.

"State your name and your educational background and your professional background?" She asked walking closer to the stands.

"Gregory Alexander House, I went to John Hopkin's University for a double major in Biology and Chemistry. I went to Michigan University for medical school. " House answered curtly. "I am board certified for pathology, nephrology and infectious diseases. I got my internship at Boston general, I got my fellowship at Mayo Clinic in pathology. I had worked at Princeton Plainsboro now for 12 years, since 1998."

"So Dr. House, when did you first notice Dr. Adrian Williams?" Of course, House knew, this is what they practice.

"I notice him during my boss' wedding in August," House said.

''Dr. House, what did you notice?"

House's hands shook with the memory of that day, he closed his eyes, when he answered his voice was soft. "His eyes, are like my fathers… brown and calculating."

"Did you do anything else to follow him up, I supposed?" Carter asked with a patronizing tone moving to the stands.

"As I said," House replied with a tremor in his voice. "That time I was with my partner and our son," House said putting more force on the last two words. "Plus I had no evidence, but what I am supposed to do." "Nothing?" Carter replied. House nodded, looked to Wilson. Wilson's eyes were full of pride. The questions are at it again. "When did you next seen Adrian Williams?"

"At the hospital, during Abraham's case," House replied playing with his right ring finger were sat his two rings, the engagement, and the wedding.

"What did you notice about Williams' relationship and demeanor with Abraham?" Carter asked.

House replied looking at Williams and saying at the guys face and said. "He was an ass to him his behavior is worse towards the kid, He was threatening him with his eyes." House's eyes never left Williams.

Carter knew that the next couple of questions will make or break her case she asked. "In your opinion, what is Abraham's demeanor towards him?" House was feeling the pressure as well, he took a deep breath and said, "Abraham was scared of him, I was in the room one time convincing Amanda his mother that he needed an MRI. He was terrified like he was waiting for a blow."

Carter felt good with House's answer. she needed to ask this question because if she did not asked the defense had a chance of asking it. "How do you know?" House shrug then answered in a soft voice, "He reminds me of my me." He looked to Wilson and Wilson mouth. "I am Proud of you."

"What did you do?" House knew that this question couldn't be avoided but he is still nervous.

"Many things, my father was abusive."

"Like what?" Carter asked probing slightly.

House tense up, he needed to answer this question matter of factly. "He did loads of stuff like," He looked at Wilson and Wilson smiled at him. House took a deep breath. "He will put me in an ice bath, broke my arm a couple of times and he would let me sleep in the yard, one time he'd nail me to a cross and tie me on a cross because I told him I am an atheist when I was eleven, and also he'd rape me when I was 12, and 14." The last part was said in a soft whisper.

The audience who was watching his testimony gasped in air. Wilson, Cuddy, and Chase were looking green. When House looked at his friends and partner they were all sick but Wilson looked proud.

"Okay, Dr. House," Carter said, she turned to the judge. "No more questions your honor."

"Mister Gavin," Vargas said. "Go on." Gavin stood and went to asked House a hurtful question but a very expected one coming from the defense. "How can we know you aren't lying about your childhood, it seems like you made this up?" People groaned and booed.

House looked at the people who were watching the trial not a hint of pity from them just admiration. He looked at his friends and challenge the attorney with his eyes. "Yes, the story isn't made up!" "Can you prove it?" Gavin asked with a fake smile. House looked at Wilson and at the prosecutor. Carter handed Gavin the X-ray of House's arm. "A radiologist can help you pinpoint when and how the break occurs approximately," House answered.

The color drain from Gavin's face. "So, Dr. House, you are in a same-sex relationship?"

House frowned he is feeling a bit shaky, "Yes."

"And you have a kid?"

"Objection, your honor." Carter shouted. "Out of line questioning," "Yeah, Mr. Gavin How does this had to do with Dr. Williams's case."

"But, Your honor." Vargas starred at him. "No, Mr. Gavin, your off topic."

"Dr. House, have you ever tried to do—-" "Mister Gavin, One more warning and you will be in contempt." Vargas hissed annoyance evident.

"No more questions, your honor," Gavin said annoyed at Vargas and at his every person. He knew that they had no chance on this case, the physical evidence is very strong. They don't even need people's testimony.

The judge called a 10 minutes break. House walked to where his partner and friends stood. And a soon as he was within Wilson's range he collapsed into his arms."Greg, are you okay?" Wilson asked him. House is nonresponsive. 'damm' Wilson thought. After a minute of unresponsiveness House looked at Wilson and hug him back.

GH/JW

There was one defense witness, and they can come home. House clutch at Wilson's shirt like he was his security blanket, his expression blank. "God he looked so to drain." Wilson suddenly knew why House was shutting down. "Oh, House," House was having a panic attack.

"Chase," Wilson whispered. "I have an Ativan for him on my medical bag, my bag is within your legs."

"Yes." Chase arched an eyebrow at Wilson and sighed.

"Chase, he is having a panic attack."

Chase return with a pill. Wilson props House up. "So, Greg, take this." House gave Wilson a questioning look. "Its just Ativan, House."

They didn't hear the rest of the psychiatrist testimony. Wilson and Chase were calming House. When the judge relies on a few words they a ready.

`"There are sufficient evidence and probable cause for the trial of Adrian Williams, I hereby state that the defendant may be put in maximum security prison." Judge Vargas said, putting his gavel down.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Afterwards

Chapter 14- Afterwards

GH/JW

As soon as they left the courtroom, they were bombarded by the media. House who was holding Wilson's hand, Chase and Nolan on their left each side of them. Cuddy and Lucas were left behind. House looked at Wilson and said. "I will talk."

"Okay," Wilson whispered back.

"Guys, I will give a statement and only one," House said, looking at each one of them, he expected pity, or even disgust, because of his relationship with Wilson, but he saw only admirations in these people's faces, they saw him a survivor, like how he saw Chase. "I am glad that justice is to serve, today, for there is a hell for people like Williams. I can't wait to see the day that Williams will be in jail for life. We all know that they were others, I hope that as parents we monitor who they get in contact with. I hope you hug and kiss your sons and daughters, that is what I am going to do as soon as I get home."

GH/JW

House, Wilson and their friends headed down to the car hand in hand, swaying slightly. Nolan and Chase rode with them in the Mustang. House's mood didn't falter. Wilson looked at him. "Let's get some pizza and beer and soda," House said putting his seatbelt on.

"Greg, I am very proud of you," Wilson said, he kissed House with tongue.

"We're going to have the best make-out session in the world tonight after we have Grayson to bed," House said with a lear.

"Too Much Information," Chase exclaimed from the backseat.

They drove in companionable silence. As soon as they got to the front door of their penthouse, Thirteen, Taub, Foreman, Blythe and Grayson was waiting for them. Grayson was the first one to greet House and Wilson. "Hi, Daddy, Hi, Papa, I missed you, you're on TV." House looked horrified that his son had watched the trial he turn to Thirteen.

"He watched the trial?" House exclaim disbelief etched all over his face.

"No, he saw you gave the speech, we will never let him watch that." Thirteen answered back.

"Yeah, by the way, thank you, Remy! For taking care of him, today." House said sincerely.

"You know, House, he is really a genius, we were talking about plants and animals, he really liked reading books, he got one of your medical books from your home office and read them all." Thirteen said in owe.

"Yeah, I know."

There was a knock on the door, Grayson opened it with a big smile. "Hi." He said shyly. "Rachel!" Grayson exclaimed, holding the younger kid's hand.

"Hey," House said from the kitchen. "We bought Papa John's pizza."

The family and their friends eat in comfortable silence. Wilson was so trialed that the ordeal was over and that House survived the trial by a long shot. Grayson and Rachel played with Grayson's toys. House looked to Wilson and sighed.

"The day was almost over and you survived it," Wilson told House while they were getting pizza.

They were in the kitchen with their friends when Nolan approached them and excuse himself. "I need to go."

Wilson and Nolan walk to the elevator and into the parking space. When Nolan looked up at Wilson he was smiling. "James, I am very proud of Greg."

"Yeah, me, too," Wilson said as he was closing Dr. Nolan's car. Wilson was in the garage when their neighbor Nora approached him. "Hi, James, how is Greg, I watch the news today. "

"He is doing great, ah, Nora, we are having a party upstairs. You want to a pizza and beer." "Sure, there is no way I will pass out free beer and pizza," Nora said with a smile while they rode the elevator to their floor.

"Greg, Nora is here." They exchanged polite comments to one another.

After a while longer the party ended, it was Chase, Cuddy, Rachel, and Blythe, (Lucas has a stakeout.)

Wilson and Cuddy were cleaning up while House and Chase and the kids sat watching the Lion King. After the movie House moved to the piano and played Can't You Feel The Love Tonight. Rachel and Grayson sang the song he knew that his son can sing but Rachel surprised him a lot she wasn't off key and she has a nice voice underneath it.

After the song ended House stood up and walk to where Cuddy and Wilson went. The kids hunched over Chase. He sighed gotten a piece of chocolate."Cuddy." House said within around a couple of bits. "You need to send Rachel to music lessons, she is a singer." "Yeah, House, I'll enroll her to violin and or piano lessons, you know, House she idolizes Grayson," Cuddy said kissing his cheek. "We have to go early meeting a the hospital." With that, she came to pick her daughter up and leave the penthouse.

Chase shortly had left as soon as Cuddy left. House and Wilson put Grayson to bed, technically it was Wilson's turn to get their boy to bed but they sat with Gray reading to him and singing to him.

As soon as they were outside Grayson's room, House was kissing Wilson everywhere. And as soon as they hit the bed they are naked.

GH/JW

The next morning House was late for work, Wilson had an early appointment he was already in. House step into the Hospital. He was using his cane, his stump had been hurting him today, there a couple of residences and the head of Cardiology waiting at the lifts.

The first resident spoke in a patronizing tone "Is that Doctor House, I watch the news last night and he was a state wittiness—-"

In the background maybe 10 fit away, House was listening to them while waiting for the lifts himself.

Then Dr. Miller spoke up. "If you see him and you have no cases for him, stay away, he's an ass."

House was smirking at Dr. Miller.

The END

AN. I love writing this story, Thank you to Debbie, from In the House for letting me use this premise.

The next story is a one-shot of 1000 words. 'A Sick House on my **A03 **with the same user name


End file.
